Los mil gritos y un suspiro
by Rosa negra15
Summary: El amor de Danny y Sam no tiene fin pero que pasa si un vampiro quiere devorarse por amor a Sam entra si quieres enterarte y por favor tenme pasiencia
1. Chapter 1

**Rosa negra15: Holas chics jeje pues les traigo esta historia (qué ya había subido hace tiempo pero la elimine...**** y la volvi a subir por una promesa que hice ^-^!) que empece hace mucho tiempo (como 4 años) y se había quedado perdida en un rincon del diso duro jajaja entonces disfrutenla mucho**

**Advertencia:  
Puede ser un poco tediosa y repetitiva pero... se vale aventar jitomatasos jajaja y comentarios buenos y malos**

**Sugerencias:  
Si tiene alguna duda con algunos sucesos no duden en decirmelo yo les respondere con gusto =^-^= **

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN.

La historia en sí Siguiente Lleva un cabo en Un Pueblo Llamado "Parque Amitil" era ESTA Una Civilización perdida Que habitaba sin islote Que FUE Cubierto Por El mar hace muchos Años en, La Historia Comienza Cerca Llamado de bosque de las Naciones Unidas "Los gritos mil" era de la ONU bosque dónde son los cantantes de no se escuchaba El Cantar de grillos los, El Aullido de los lobos a la luna o El Viento Soplando.

Todo ESTO ESTÁ ocurriendo en El Año 1415 En El mes de Febrero Día 14.

**¡SI NO CREN EN HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS SERA MEJOR QUE CREER PORQUE EMPIEZEN A LO QUE ESTAN DE LEER ES apunto VERDAD TODO ESTO HACE ocurrio 593 Años CUANDO TODO ERA PAZ Y Tranquilidad!**

**

* * *

**

**R 15: perdón solo es la intro jajaja pero luego subo el capi 1 **

**Nos vemos**


	2. capitulo 2

**R 15: Hola! ya vengo con el capi 1 wiiii jajajaja espero les guste y... ammm... ¿Qué más? ¡A si! Los personajes no me pertenecen... bueno algunos si pero Danny y Sam no ellos son propiedad de... ¿Como se llama ese tipo? bueno como sea jajaja son de el.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_La fiesta del siglo y tres muertes sin razón._

En el pueblo de Parque Amitil se celebraba una gran fiesta todos comían, bailaban y uno que otro ya estaba en el suelo de la borrachera. Todos se divertían a lo grande menos uno Dannyel Phanlom Tomas. Pero me estoy adelantando mucho, mejor volvamos al inicio de la historia, cuando Dannyel era el chico más feliz en todo el mundo.

Dannyel era un chico muy bien parecido, era alto, guapo y fuerte, su cabello era blanco plateado, sus ojos verdes y fosforescentes y siempre vestía de negro y blanco, además de ser muy joven, ya que solo tenía 14 años. Su novia era la chica más linda de todo el pueblo, se llamaba Penélope Maxwell, su cabello era de un tono negro como la noche y con la luz del sol se tornaba a un rojo intenso, le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran espectaculares, en la sombra eran de un tono miel pero a la luz del sol sé ponían de un color morado con lila, ella era alta delgada y siempre vestía de morado con negro, negro con rosa o rosa con lila y morado, no importaba siempre tenía detalles en negro, rosa o morado con lila.

Los dos eran muy, muy felices no había nadie en el pueblo más feliz que ellos dos.

-Que feliz estoy Dannyel-dijo Penélope

–Yo igual ya que esta noche es el gran festival donde coronaran al rey y reina de la fiesta de esta noche y estoy seguro de que este año ganaremos- dijo Dannyel, y los dos partieron hacia sus casas entusiasmados.

A las ocho de la noche Penélope se arreglaba para la gran fiesta cuando recibió una carta de Dannyel, después de leer la carta el corazón de Penélope se partió en dos su querido Dannyel la había abandonado. Decía así:

"_Querida Penélope quiero decirte que no soporto estar cerca de ti por eso me fui al bosque de 'los mil gritos' y no quiero verte nunca más adiós para siempre._

_Atte: Dannyel Phanlom."_

Cuando Penélope recupero el sentido fue corriendo al bosque de "los mil gritos" tratando de recuperar a su amado.

Cuando llego al bosque empezó a gritar

–Dannyel, ¿donde estas?, Dannyel- pero no lo encontraba. Cuando llego al lago "el suspiro de la muerte" ella dio un largo suspiro de decepción y justo detrás de ella a pareció una silueta indistinguible que se le abalanzo y la cubrió.

–¡HAAAA!-.

Aquí fue donde comenzamos, todo el pueblo estaba en fiesta menos uno Dannyel que se preguntaba porque no había llegado su amada a la fiesta tan esperada, de pronto el grito de Penélope se escucho hasta el fin del mundo pero ya no como uno, sino como miles de gritos al instante, se enchinaba la piel de tan solo escuchar aquel lamento. Dannyel al escuchar aquel grito de inmediato fue corriendo hasta llegar al bosque de "los mil gritos", corrió y corrió hasta llegar al lago de "el suspiro de la muerte", ahí encontró a su amada tirada a la orilla del lago sin vida, Dannyel dio un fuerte grito.

-¡Nooooo!, ¿Porqué Penélope?- gritaba tristemente.

De pronto Dannyel se volteo rápidamente y se le aparece por detrás una sombra que lo ataco, al escuchar el grito de auxilio todo el pueblo fue en su ayuda pero cuando llegaron al lago ya era tarde. Solo se encontraba hay el cuerpo de Penélope buscaron y buscaron a Dannyel pero no lo hallaron de pronto una chica grito

–¡AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME PORFAVOR AYUDA!-

Algunos del pueblo fueron a buscar a aquella chica que con tanto horror pedía ayuda cuando llegaron hasta ella vieron claramente a una fantasma con el aspecto nada más y nada menos que Dannyel, el pueblo se quedo boquiabierto nadie podía creer lo que veía, con solo lanzarse encima de la chica la mato.

Todos corrieron despavoridos del miedo, nadie podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos Dannyel Phanlom Tomas, mato a una chica inocente, el siendo tan buena persona…

* * *

**R 15: Hola nos encontramos de nuevo jajaja bueno les dije que era realmente corto pero luego se hacen más grandes creeanme ^^ bueno hasta el proximo capi, no olviden dejar sus comens**


	3. Chapter 3

**R 15: Ola! este es mi 2º capitulo jajaja que bn  
Disclaimer o como se ecriba: D.P no es mio pero si lo fuera ya hubiera juntado a Toquer con alguien jajaja pobre chico**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Un viejo amigo y una muerte.

_(Un mes después del asesinato de dos chicas inocentes)._

En el pueblo casi todos se habían olvidado del terrible suceso menos el alcalde unos cuantos policías y otros habitantes del pueblo. El alcalde y los policías estaban discutiendo en la alcaldía.

Todos se preguntaban porque había ido Penélope al bosque de "los mil gritos" sola, cuando revisaron la vestimenta de Penélope se dieron cuenta de que en una de las bolsas del vestido había una carta mandada por Dannyel al leerla se dieron cuenta lo que había ocurrido

–Yo opino que Dannyel no amaba a Penélope y ella al sentirse tan mal fue a buscar a Dannyel en el bosque, y el al ver que Penélope lo buscaba decidió matarla y cuando todos fuimos a acudir al grito del joven solo encontramos a la chica tirada a la orilla del lago muerta y no encontramos a Dannyel cerca de la zona lo que significa que huyó- dijo el alcalde Dalv Masters.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el alcalde y policías decidieron mandar un grupo de policías a verificar el lugar de día, porque de noche el fantasma aparecía.

Cuándo fueron los policías venían acompañados de la mejor persona en la materia de la investigación, la investigadora Amber Mclein.

-¿Qué hace una mujer en medio del bosque de "los mil gritos" si saben que hay se aparece el fantasma? Y al parecer solo tiene el interés de matar chicas- dijo el alcalde

–Lo sé alcalde lo sé pero ya le conseguimos una tropa para que la cuide- dijo el sargento

-¡Eso no es suficiente!- dijo firmemente el alcalde

–Pero también depende de la cantidad de policías que haya en la tropa no lo cree- dijo el sargento algo tranquilo

– ¿De cuantos policías estamos hablando?- pregunto el alcalde con visible interés

-Ocho policías de los mejores que hemos encontrado- dijo el sargento con un aire de satisfacción

–De acuerdo entonces está bien pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál?- respondió el sargento algo inquieto

–Que no le estorben a la investigadora ella necesita mucho espacio para concentrarse necesitan darle mucho espacio pero no tanto como para que la pierdan de vista- dijo el alcalde

–De acuerdo se los are saber de inmediato-dijo el sargento, y de inmediato fue a avisarles a los demás.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que les dijo el sargento. Cuando todos fueron al bosque de "los mil gritos" incluyendo el sargento, y llegaron al lago todos dieron cinco pasos atrás de donde estaba la investigadora no era muy lejos, solo era por protección por si se aparecía el fantasma no corrieran mucho y no llegaran tarde.

Cuando Amber empezó a recorrer el lugar todos estaban atentos por si se aparecía el fantasma, claro todos sabían que el fantasma solo aparecía en la noche pero sé quedarían todo el día hasta que Amber encontrara la evidencia suficiente como para hallar al culpable de la desaparición de uno de los tres cuerpos que fueron hallados el mes pasado en medio del bosque justo en la orilla del lago. Cuando Amber empezó a buscar evidencias se dio cuenta que había un cabello justo en la orilla del lago cuando lo agarro y se puso de pie en la orilla por poco se caía pero cuando uno de los policías volteo y la vio fue corriendo en su ayuda y la sujeto antes de caer al lago

–Muchas gracias- dijo Amber

–No hay porque pero me podría decir ¿qué hacia usted agachada a la orilla del lago?- pregunto el policía

–Nada solo trate de sujetar un cabello blanquecino o plateado que estaba en la orilla del lago y al tratar de ponerme en pie perdí el equilibrio-dijo Amber

-De acuerdo yo le ayudare- dijo el policía, y eso izo le ayudo y por fin logro ponerse de pie y empezó a revisar si encontraba mas pero solo encontró un trozo de plástico y otras cosas inservibles, después de recaudar tantas cosas fue a su laboratorio a averiguar que podía encontrar y lo que encontró fue que ese cabello tenia LDCR (liquido de color rojo) de Dannyel eso era de esperarse ya que el cabello era blanco plateado pero la cadena de LDCR estaba rota y tenía un poco de otra persona, en ese cabello según los datos el LDCR era de un chico llamado Jack.

Entonces Amber fue de inmediato a avisarle a los demás del LDCR que había encontrado era de Jack, en ese momento el alcalde se puso muy nervioso y de inmediato dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible? si él está muerto no es posible si todos lo vieron cuando fuimos al bosque a menos que Dannyel haya profanado su tumba y halla cortado un cabello y se lo halla frotado en la cabeza aunque eso no hace posible tener LDCR de otra persona-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa forzada.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que Dannyel hubiera sido capaz de profanar una tumba y menos de frotarse un cabello de un muerto, hasta a mi me da asco- dijo el sargento

–Claro a cualquiera le daría asco eso- dijo Amber.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo nadie se atrevería a hacer algo tan asqueroso pero como explican que el LDCR de Jack en el cabello de Dannyel porque no creo que Jack se halla levantado de la tumba y haya atacado a Dannyel es imposible- dijo el alcalde un tanto nervioso

–Ya lo sabemos eso es absurdo no creemos que un muerto se levante de la tumba y mucho menos que ataque a un joven sin razón- dijo el sargento

–Si además si quisiéramos probarlo tendríamos que conseguir una chica que se ofrezca como carnada voluntariamente- dijo muy convencida Amber.

En ese momento se hiso un silencio espantoso entonces Amber bajo la cabeza y sintió que todos la miraban y levanto los ojos y todos la miraban fijamente

-¿Porque me miran así?- dijo Amber.

El alcalde se froto la nuca y la miro haciendo una mueca de culpa

–Ho no ya sé lo que piensan y no yo no voy a ir al bosque sola no me rehusó a hacer tal tontería- dijo Amber retrocediendo unos pasos

–No es una tontería, es... bueno si es una tontería pero nos servirá para saber quien fue el culpable de la muerte de las dos chicas

-Pero…-dijo Amber un tanto preocupada

-De acuerdo lo haré pero con la condición de que tres policías vengan con migo para asegurarme de que no me pasara nada por si aparece el fantasma-dijo de nuevo Amber.

-Este bien, lo harán- dijo el alcalde con una mano en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron al bosque todos los policías se escondieron un poco lejos para que el fantasma no los encontrara pero lo que no sabía Amber era que el alcalde les había dicho que cuando ella no los viera salieran del bosque, Amber tuvo que entrar sola al bosque pero lo bueno es que cuando entro estaba atardeciendo y no era de noche pero cuando llego al lago ya era de noche.

Cuando ya se estaba quedando dormida junto al lago empezó a escuchar ruidos de gritos muy a lo lejos empezó a darle un poco de miedo pero no se fue y de repente una voz le dijo "Que hace una persona tan linda aquí sola"

–No es nada es solo que... Porque le interesa sin ser grosera, es mas ¿Quién es usted?- dijo Amber un poco preocupada.

La voz no respondió Amber volvió a preguntar y la voz respondió

–Date la vuelta y te responderé- la voz se escuchaba un poco lejana

Entonces Amber se volteo un poco temerosa, cuando volteo total mente vio una sombra a unos cuantos pasos de ella, Amber se levanto, y se quedo quieta entonces la sombra se empezó a acercar, Amber no se movió estaba paralizada, cerró los ojos un momento entonces cuando la sombra estaba enfrente de ella abrió los ojos, la sombra levanto el rostro y Amber volvió a preguntar

-¿Quién eres tú?- y la sombra le dijo

–Yo soy un viejo amigo-

La inspectora al ver su rostro se impacto

-¿Dannyel? ¿Pero cómo? tu desapareciste no puedes estar aquí-

–Ho si, si puedo-dijo Dannyel

–Pero ¿Cómo? todos te buscaron y nunca te hallaron–dijo Amber

–Lo se me escondí muy bien ¿no? je, pero la mejor parte es como llegue a ser lo que soy ahora- dijo Dannyel

-No te entiendo Dannyel ¿a ser qué?

-Un chico inútil escondido en este oscuro bosque- dijo Dannyel.

Amber no entendió

–Yo soy Jack escondido en este cuerpo, Dannyel tiene el cuerpo perfecto para esconder a alguien dentro-

Amber seguía sin entender

–Veras, cuando Dannyel acudió al grito de Penélope y llego hasta ella yo lo ataque y me metí en su cuerpo, entonces me fundí con él y el con migo, resultamos ser la perfecta máquina para matar por un lado yo controlo su mente pero Dannyel las emociones pero bueno, lo que importa es que yo ya mate a dos chicas para probar que tal responde el chico-dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-Sería bueno probar una vez más- dijo Dannyel

–No entiendo ¿Por qué probar de nuevo? ¿Quién es la siguiente?- pregunto temerosa mientras se alejaba un poco, de repente Dannyel desapareció

– ¿Donde estas, donde estas?- dijo Amber muy preocupada Dannyel aparecía poco a poco en todas partes.

En ese momento Amber empezó a ahogarse con su propio aire y en solo segundos su corazón se detuvo y cayó al suelo justo detrás de ella estaba Dannyel con su mano llena de sangre

–Qué bueno que no se dio cuenta de quién era la siguiente- dijo Dannyel y rio mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Amber sin vida.

* * *

**R 15: Q miedo, perdonden si es un poco corto pero ya mejoran jajaja**

**tambien quiero pedirles ¡dejen coments porfa! un comentario nunca a matado a nadie**

**bueno almenos no hasta ahora jajajaja**

**Bye bye se cuidan!**


	4. Chapter 4

R 15: woolas viene el disclaimer nada de aqui me pertenece... bueno lo que reconoscan no es mio jajaja

* * *

Capitulo 3

El amor de un fantasma

_(Después de la muerte de Amber el alcalde dejo prohibido que alguna persona entrara al bosque en cualquier momento del día por cuestiones de seguridad)._

-Ciudadanos de Parque Amitil hace 70 años que el bosque de "Los mil gritos" está prohibido para cualquier persona y/o niñas y niños no importa que si jugando se les fue la pelota al bosque no está permitido que entren a recuperarla, y si paseando al perro se les escapo y sé metió al bosque no entren a buscarlo el perro sabrá que es mejor- dijo el alcalde Dalv Masters 2º en una asamblea general.

-¿Pero que pasara si un bebe se mete al bosque persiguiendo una mariposa?- dijo una chica

–Deberán cuidarlo bien para que no persiga mariposas señorita- dijo el alcalde

– ¿A propósito cuál es tu nombre querida?- pregunto el alcalde

-Asusam señor, Asusam Manclenip-.

Asusam era una chica muy hermosa se perecía bastante a Penélope excepto por una cosa a Asusam le gustaba ayudar demasiado a los animales y a Penélope no tanto pero si uno se quedaba atorado en un árbol o algo ella simplemente le decía a alguien responsable del cuidado de los animales en cambio Asusam los ayudaba a bajar y los curaba si estaban heridos y cuidaba de ellos hasta que estuvieran mejor.

Ambiental Para Una Mejor Salud (PAPUMS). Un día ella arreglando un discurso para salvar a un pequeño bosque de ser demolido para que en su lugar sea construido una cantina in necesaria se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para hacer los preparativos para el "Día del amor y amistad" que era en solo dos días en ese momento dejo de preocuparse por el discurso y comenzó a preparar los arreglos para el día tan esperado por todos.

Cuando iba de camino al centro de la ciudad (que era donde se iba a celebrar el festival) se dio cuenta de que un bebe se metió al bosque de "los mil gritos" no vio a ningún policía cerca para avisarle que el bebe se había metido al bosque y si fuera con un policía seria ya tarde para el pobre niño, entonces decidió ir a buscar al niño, sola y sin ayuda. Cuando entro en el bosque de inmediato empezó a sentir un frío de ultratumba, percibió un ruido que penetraba el corazón, vio un bosque siniestro, todo el bosque tenía un olor a sangre, y Asusam por poco se cae, él bebe estaba durmiendo en el suelo

–Aquí estas que bebe tan travieso quien te dijo que podías entrar al bosque- dijo Asusam con vos amable y salió del bosque a salvo.

Cuando salieron los dos del bosque Asusam le dio el bebe a su mamá y retomo su viaje al centro de la ciudad.

Por fin llego el día tan esperado Asusam se estaba preparando para la fiesta cuando DING-DONG tocaron a la puerta llego una carta para Asusam que decía:

"_Querida Asusam_

_Linda y dulce Asusam te amo y te estimo yo quisiera poder estar contigo te observo y te admiro eres lista y eres fuerte. Espero que me conozcas yo te esperare en el bosque de "los mil gritos" espero que vengas quiero tenerte cerca de mí para siempre._

_Atte: Tu admirador secreto."_

Asusam se sentía muy feliz nunca había tenido un admirador secreto en toda su vida, estaba ansiosa por saber quién era aquel chico tan desesperado porque ella lo conociera. Cuando ya estaba lista para ir al baile del amor y la amistad recordó que tenía que verse con su admirador secreto en el bosque y de inmediato fue corriendo al bosque. Como era de noche nadie la iba a poder ver entrando al bosque y lo podía hacer rápido por si alguien la veía y le decía que saliera del bosque. Cuando Asusam entro al bosque vio una sombra que se acercaba al centro del bosque Debe ser él estoy segura dijo Asusam y lo siguió, cuando llego al centro del bosque vio a la sombra inclinarse a la orilla del lago y a otra más matándola ella no podía creer lo que veía, estaba viendo la historia del porque el bosque estaba prohibido de tanto miedo que le dio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando de pronto se sintió muy débil pero seguía caminando cuando empezó a ver borroso se recargo contra un árbol y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Cuando despertó estaba a la orilla del lago y pudo observar que del otro lado del lago se encontraba aquella sombra pero esta vez tenía una capucha encima Asusam se levanto con dificultad y fue retrocediendo muy lento y en silencio cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos del lago empezó a correr un momento miro hacia atrás para verificar que no la estuviera siguiendo aquella sombra cuando miro hacia enfrente la sombra estaba a algunos pasos de ella, se detuvo y pudo darse cuenta de que la sombra se acercaba mas y mas a ella y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a ella y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la agarro del brazo y se la llevo de vuelta a la orilla del lago, la coloco justo arriba del lago y le dijo

-No te muevas- serró los ojos y todo el bosque empezó a temblar de pronto empezó a salir una roca del centro del lago. Cuando la roca salió por completo la bajo y dejo encima de la roca

–Si tratas de huir te caerás al lago y debo advertirte si caes al lago no podrás salir de ahí- entonces se quedo muy quietecita cualquier movimiento y caía al lago.

Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo la sombra empezó a distinguirse y se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a aquel chico que mataron justo en ese bosque.

–Que tú no eres ese chico Dannyel... si tu eres… oye que paso se supone que debes... estar... muerto...- al tratar de dar un gran grito Dannyel fue volando con ella y le tapo la boca, casi se caían los dos al lago pero Dannyel salió volando con ella para no caerse cuando los dos se pusieron en el suelo el respiro y dijo

–No intentes hacer eso de nuevo si tratas de gritar otra vez yo mismo te tirare a ese lago- Asusam hiso mueca de culpa y se tiro en el pasto...

Cuando se recupero Dannyel y Asusam se sentaron luego Asusam dijo

–¿Puedo peguntar algo?

-Adelante pregunta lo que quieras de todas maneras no saldrás de aquí- dijo Dannyel con tono triste

-¿Porqué me salvaste?-Dannyel se quedo callado tomo aire la miro y dijo

–En el año 1808 justo en el día de ayer yo y mi novia Penélope íbamos a ir a la fiesta del día del amor y la amistad, ella era la chica más linda de todo el pueblo, su cabello era de un tono negro como la noche y con la luz del sol se tornaba a un rojo intenso le llegaba debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran espectaculares en la sombra eran de un tono miel pero a la luz del sol, mmm… el grito…. La muerte…De ahí no recuerdo nada, no sé porque no puedo recordar nada- cuando Dannyel hablaba con ella se notaba un tono de amabilidad en su voz Asusam se levanto y dijo

–De verdad lo siento pero no te creo y creo que ya halle la razón por la que me salvaste- y antes de que Asusam terminara Dannyel dijo

–Exacto por eso no volverás a salir de aquí sufrirás el mismo destino que ella si sales del bosque- empezó a decir con la voz cada vez mas irritada Asusam lo miro extrañada y dijo

–No sé como yo podría sufrir el mismo destino que Penélope por como la mencionas ella era muy diferente a mí y ella entro al bosque por voluntad

-Tu igual-dijo con tono aun más cortante pero al mirar los ojos de Asusam dijo -Pero te equivocas eres aun más hermosa que ella quisiera tenerte con migo por siempre-dijo Dannyel

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Asusam

–Quisiera... Quiero que... Quiero que me ayudes a recordar

-Claro pero... ¿cómo lo haremos?-dijo sin pensarlo- Si ayer falte a la fiesta todas las miradas estarán encima de mí el día de hoy ¿cómo vendré?- dijo Asusam, ella obviamente sentía algo por aquel fantasma

–Entonces quédate aquí con migo- dijo Dannyel con voz dulce

-¿Quedarme… aquí… contigo? No sé, si no aparezco en 4 días vendrán a buscarme y si te ven estarás perdido y si me ven estaré pérdida también- dijo muy nerviosa Asusam

–Entonces ve a casa diles que enfermaste y en la noche yo iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta-dijo Dannyel

–De acuerdo eso es lo que haremos- dijo Asusam.

Salió del bosque muy callada para que nadie la viera y cuando llego a casa

-¡¿Dónde estabas jovencita se supone que fuiste al baile y llegas a estas horas en donde estuviste?-dijeron sus padres

–Es que me sentí mal y fui al doctor y me dijo que me quedara y hace solo unos momentos me dijo que podía regresar a casa, también dijo que me quedara en reposo y que nadie me moleste así que me quedare en mi habitación el tiempo que sea- dijo Asusam

–Entonces ve a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí hasta que te sientas mejor- dijeron sus padres.

Cuando cayó la noche Dannyel fue a buscar a Asusam y salió del bosque subió hasta lo más alto del cielo para que no lo vieran y cuando llego a casa de Asusam, bajo hasta el techo, lo atravesó y fue a la habitación de Asusam.

-Boo-grito al bajar

–Hora de irse- Asusam lo vio y sonrió -Rápido no tenemos tiempo empaca tus cosas y vámonos- dijo Dannyel.

Asusam empezó a empacar todo y cuando acabo se fueron de regreso al bosque.

* * *

R 15: bueno e aqui el 3 capi dejer reviews plis! los reviwes no matan a nadie


	5. Chapter 5

**R 15: woolas bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo **

**Disclaimer: Todo menos Gram no es mio jajajaja por desgracia**

**Dedicado a mis amigas Paupua-chan y Jaki... las quiero muxo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Vivir con un fantasma.

Cuando llagaron al bosque Asusam y Dannyel empezaron a buscar lugares para que Asusam durmiera entonces encontraron una cueva y dentro había una roca plana para cama, un tocador y hasta un escritorio junto a un agujero para poner toda su ropa.

Cuando terminaron de organizar todas las cosas de Asusam empezaron a hablar sobre que iba a comer Asusam y sobre cómo iban a tener los horarios de comer y hablar sobre el pasado de Dannyel. Cuando termino el día Asusam se fue a dormir pero justo antes de recostar la cabeza escucho un ruido muy extraño y fue a investigar qué era lo que causaba ese extraño ruido. Dannyel estaba muy distraído para verla salir de la cueva, estaba preparando suficiente leña para un par de días, también reuniendo comida y haciendo canastos para guardarla. Como Asusam era vegetariana lo único que Dannyel podía hacer era recolectar moras y frutas.

Cuando Asusam ya estaba muy lejos empezó a escuchar el ruido más y más fuerte hasta que estaba a unos pasos de él, se quedo tiesa como roca no podía creer lo que estaba viendo la estaba buscando Gram el chico apuesto del pueblo, pero Asusam no lo encontraba atractivo como las demás chicas y él se propuso hacer que todas las chicas se enamoraran de él y la única faltante era ella.

Cuando vio que él la estaba buscando regreso a la cueva muy en silencio ya que Gram parecía tener oídos de gato, al llegar a la cueva se quedo pensando que pasaría si él la encontraba, ¿Que haría?, y lo más importante ¿Que haría Dannyel si se daba cuenta? Había demasiado tiempo para pensarlo pero por lo pronto dormiría con la cabeza ocupada.

Al día siguiente Asusam no recordó a Gram sino hasta que lo vio discutiendo con Dannyel, Dannyel parecía ponerse furioso cada vez que Gram abría su bocota para insultarlo Asusam se paro se puso unos guantes de tela negra y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Dannyel empezaba a sacar más una vos ronca y dura lo cual hacia que Gram se alejara un poco cada vez, cuando Dannyel ya estaba por explotar…

-¡ Dannyel DETENTE!- grito Asusam.

Dannyel giro su cabeza enfadado y con los ojos más rojos que nunca.

-No vale la pena deja que yo hable con el-dijo Asusam con una voz dulce que hiso que el fantasma se alejara lentamente.

-Está bien no quiero entrar en discusión pero dime ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gram?-

-Pues vine a rescatarte ¿Que mas querías que hiciera? No podía dejar sola a mi prometida y la reina de la flora, Asusam ya lo descubrí-

Dannyel se volteo al instante y miro a Asusam, fue con ellos tomo a Asusam por la barbilla y dijo.

-No quiero ser un asesino contigo presente y no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, la única opción que tenemos es que el humano o más bien Gram se quede con nosotros, sería bueno tener un bufón para divertirnos-y al decir lo último soltó a Asusam y rio.

-De acuerdo lo mantendremos aquí con nosotros pero… prométanme que no se pelearan- dijo Asusam firmemente

-Tenlo por seguro de mi parte del que debes preocuparte es por ese… esqueleto protoplásmico- dijo Gram –O más bien un fantasma- se apresuro a decir cuando Dannyel lo miro con cara siniestra.

-No estés tan seguro Gram ella también puede contar conmigo.

-Por favor dejen de discutir, además Gram no quiero ofenderte pero confío más en Dannyel que en ti- dijo Asusam tratando de tranquilizarlos -De acuerdo, ahora tenemos el mismo problema del principio-

-El de qué hacer con el humanoide-dijo Dannyel en tono burlón.

-No eso no sino en donde dormirá- dijo calmada Asusam.

-Yo podría dormir en tu cueva-

-No eso no, Asusam necesita privacidad saco de huesos-dijo Dannyel acercándose a Gram

-Ya dejen de discutir. No Gram no dormirás en mi cueva, si Dannyel necesito privacidad pero no tienen que pelearse por cada cosa sobre mi-dijo Asusam perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dos en coro

-Gracias, ahora necesito hablar con Gram, Dannyel podrías buscar una cueva separada de la mía para que el duerma por favor-dijo Asusam con una voz tierna y dulce.

-De acuerdo pero que te quede claro Gram no lo hago por ti-

Cuando Dannyel se alejaba Asusam comenzó a hablar con Gram.

-Haber ¿por qué dijiste que yo soy tu prometida?-

-A qué bueno que lo escuchaste, te diré.

El día de la fiesta del amor y la amistad cuando no te vi te fui a buscar a tu casa pero tus padres me dijeron que ya habías salido entonces me decidí,"Sr. y Sra. Manclenip yo les quisiera pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio" pero que felices se pusieron tus padres -en ese momento Asusam cayó de rodillas y tapo su rostro con sus manos, Gram se inclino y la tomo por los hombros -de verdad lo lamento pero era la única manera de hacerte mía para siempre…-

Asusam se puso de pie y miro a Gram, Gram se puso de pie y la miro.

-Tus padres me dejaron subir a tu habitación para esperarte y en cuestión de que soy tu prometido pues… encontré tu diario y me puse a leerlo la mayoría se trataba de compromisos con tu grupo pero encontré una página muy interesante que hablaba sobre una planta rara que comiste…-

Asusam quedo estática no tenía idea de que contestar lo único que pudo hacer fue…

-Así que lo sabes, mmm, pensé que era broma pero bueno- Asusam izo un gesto con la mano y empezaron a salir dos troncos cortados junto a ella y Gram.

-Vamos, toma asiento-dijo Asusam sentándose Gram estaba desconcertado tenía una mirada de terror pero visible interés. Trago saliva y se sentó.

-Continua-dijo Asusam

-De acuerdo. Entonces empecé a leer la pagina y lo supe pero no pensé que tú fueras la…-

-Si lo soy, pero no pensé que te fueras a dar cuenta es mas ni siquiera te creí capaz de leer el diario de otra persona-

-Sí pero tengo derecho ya que tu eres mi prometida y yo el tuyo. Pero tengo una duda…-

-¿Cuál es?-

-En el diario dice que encontraste un libro en la librería que decía por título "la hermosa leyenda de la reina de la flora" y que decía…-

-"_La reina de la flora deberá de comer del fruto prohibido y el día siguiente le saldrá la marca del diamante de la rosa" _ya lo sé yo escribí esa parte-

-Sí pero tú no tienes la marca ¿o sí?-

Y antes de que Asusam pudiera hacer algo llego Dannyel volando.

-Listo me tarde un poco pero encontré una cueva está un poco pequeña pero le va agradar-

-Luego hablamos- le dijo Asusam a Gram y los dos fueron con Dannyel y lo siguieron hasta la cueva.

…

-Bueno aquí estamos- dijo Dannyel

La cueva era diminuta alguien podía pasar solo agachado y eso no serviría de nada porque prácticamente la pared solo estaba a unos escasos tres metros.

Mientras Asusam se reía disimuladamente Dannyel mostraba una cara de satisfacción.

-Muy bien entonces aquí es donde tu dormirás Dannyel y ¿Yo donde dormiré?-dijo Gram con una risita.

-Yo no duermo y esta cuevita es la tuya, es más grande que la de Asusam, podrías pasar y darte cuenta ¿Sí?- dijo en un tono cerio Dannyel

Mientras pasaba Gram, Dannyel empezó a contar los pasos que daba Gram. Cuando llego al paso cinco parecía que Gram se achicaba a tal paso que estaba derecho, Gram miro a Dannyel y le dijo

-Te odio-siguió avanzando y de pronto desapareció

-¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo Asusam

-Nada solo está bajando- Asusam no entendía

Dannyel le hiso una seña de que pasara y ella paso.

A medida de que avanzaba empezó a ver un agujero enorme y entonces empezó a bajar por ahí, cuando bajaron totalmente se sentía calor ya que había unas antorchas prendidas y había bastante espacio para poner todas las cosas que quisiera Gram

-Oye que lindo esta "Danny"-dijo Asusam enseguida se izo un silencio incomodo -¿Te puedo llamar Danny?-

-Tu si, Gram no lo sé-

-Jajá no puedo contener la risa-dijo Gram en tono sarcástico

-Vamos no empiecen, muy bien entonces ya está todo listo salgamos y empecemos a hacer el desayuno porque ya tengo hambre-dijo Asusam

Los tres empezaron a subir por el agujero, cuando se encontraron fuera se encaminaron a buscar un poco de carne para el carnívoro de Gram.

-Danny podrías ayudarle a Gram a buscar algunos conejos de cola blanca- dijo Asusam con una sonrisa y Gram y Dannyel se fueron a buscar mientras Asusam sacaba unas frutas de un canasto.

-¿De verdad te gusta la carne Gram?-dijo Dannyel

-Si de verdad, la carne te hace más fuerte-

-Sí pero no crees que deberías comer un poco más de vegetales-

-Oye ya suenas como Asusam- se intercambiaron miradas de odio y siguieron su camino.

Cuando regresaron vieron tres troncos cortados para sentarse y unas hojas enormes para poner la comida.

-¿Trajiste tú sola los troncos?-dijo Dannyel

Asusam izo una seña para que se sentaran y rio. Los dos se sentaron aunque Dannyel no fuera a comer nada.

-¿Y tú para que te sientas Dannyel?-dijo Gram

-Es de buena educación acompañar a otros a comer aunque yo no coma-dijo Dannyel y Asusam rio

-Ya por favor no quiero que discutan, ahora comamos y pasemos una tarde sin peleas por favor-

-Está bien- dijo Gram

-De acuerdo- dijo Dannyel

-Gracias-

Mientras comían Dannyel murmuraba en el oído de Asusam alunas cosas sobre Gram y ella reía, en algunos momentos Gram hacia lo mismo pero él le preguntaba sobre los poderes de la reina de la flora y Asusam le respondía "Te lo diré en cuanto acabe de comer" Gram desesperado comió tan rápido y fue a su cueva y le dijo en susurro a Asusam

-Voy a mi cueva nos vemos hay-

-¿Qué tanto te dice Gram? parece que habla de lo que respira-dijo Dannyel

-Nada es solo que antes de que fueras por mí él fue a mi casa…-tomo aire y siguió- "El día del amor y la amistad cuando recibí tu carta y todo lo demás mientras yo estaba aquí en el bosque contigo Gram fue a buscarme a mi casa, mis padres le dijeron que yo ya me había marchado entonces el aprovecho ese momento y… mmm les pidió mi mando en matrimonio…"- agacho su cabeza mientras Dannyel trataba de no enfurecerse paso un momento y continuo- "Mis padres le permitieron subir a mi habitación para esperar mi retorno a casa entonces él se sentó en mi cama y mmm empezó a leer mi diario la mayoría se trataba de compromisos con mi grupo pero encontró una página muy interesante que hablaba sobre una planta rara que comí… empezó a leer la pagina y lo supo En el diario dice que encontré un libro en la librería que decía por título `la hermosa leyenda de la reina de la flora´ y que decía…

`_La reina de la flora deberá de comer del fruto prohibido y el día siguiente le saldrá la marca del diamante de la rosa´ _mmm pensé que él no era tan inteligente pero bueno no importa lo que importa es que él lo sabe tú lo sabes y los dos no se pelearan por eso- Dannyel vio a Asusam con una cara desconcertada y Asusam le dijo

-¿Entendiste lo que te dije Danny?-

-Sí, tu eres la reina de la flora ahora sé porque Gram te llamo así hace unos momentos pero… la marca… yo había leído ese libro hace tiempo y decía que la marca aparecía en la mano izquierda en el frente justo debajo de los nudillos…- Asusam bajo la mirada.

-Con cuidado- y Dannyel le empezó a quitar el guante de tela negra que le llagaba al codo, se lo quitaba con tal delicadeza como si Asusam fuera una rosa de cristal fino envuelta en una tela delgada y fina, al terminar pudo observar el hermoso diamante rojo carmesí envuelto en las espina de la rosa que estaba en la punta superior, esa rosa era de un tono tan hermosamente espectacular no era ni rosa ni lila era una combinación entre rosa y rojo, la rosa parecía moverse dando vueltas lentamente.

-Espectacular nunca pensé ver esta marca deberás aprecio que me la hayas mostrado espero que Gram no se disguste estoy viendo que es un poco celoso-

-De hecho si lo es pero no pensé que fuera tanto y menos con un fantasma sin ofender-

-No hay problema, pero tengo una duda…

…

De tanto que Asusam se había tardado comiendo Gram se había cansado y había decidido ir a buscarla.

-Porque tardara tanto Asusam, mmm será mejor que vaya a buscarla y verificar que el protoplásmico no la mate y le chupe la sangre- Gram empezó a subir por el hueco, cuando había salido de la pequeña cueva se asomo entre unos árboles. -Justo lo que buscaba… unas rosas, a Asusam le van a encantar-siguió su camino. A medida que avanzaba practicaba lo que diría, lo que le preguntaría sobre los poderes y algunas otras cosas que parecían inservibles en una relación. -Lo bueno es que nadie se enterara de que estamos aquí es mas podría acabar con el fantasma, me pagarían, compraría el bosque y Asusam lo convertiría a como ella le guste- Gram parecía totalmente convencido de lo que tenía planeado, mientras caminaba se quedaba inmóvil un momento para pensar en el diario y como volverse como ella para que no se sintiera "sola".

…(Volviendo con Dannyel y Asusam)

En lo que Gram se tardaba en ir por el bosque hacía ellos Dannyel y Asusam hablaban, mientras Dannyel le ponía de nuevo el guante.

-Es realmente espectacular esta marca Asusam-dijo Dannyel

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro ¿Porqué no habría de serlo?-pregunto en broma

Asusam no contesto.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué sucede? Yo morí antes de acabar el libro- Asusam tomo aire y…

-Al final del libro dice:

"…La princesa será aborrecida y odiada por todos, mas si un humano osa amarla y ella no corresponde morirá solo si aquel humano llega a tocar la marca. Pero…"-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo logrando que Gram toque la marca seré libre-

-Claro que no solo morirás y… si lo haces Gram tendrá que desaparecer y no quiero hacerlo, no por esto-

-Lo ciento es la única forma de nunca envejecer y de que no me veas morir y sufras el resto de la eternidad-

-No, no lo es, recuerdo una parte que decía algo sobre un fantasma-

-Sí, lo dice pero…-

-Pero ¿Qué?-

-Pero si la princesa llega a amarlo comenzaran a crecer rosas alrededor del fantasma y hasta extraer el ultimo gramo de sufrimiento entonces la princesa tendrá que matarlo, y yo no…-dijo con una expresión de culpa.

Dannyel no sabía qué hacer, no había nada que hacer, de pronto…

-¿Ves? La única forma es hacer que Gram…-

-¡No!- dijo-Esa no es la única forma-

Asusam tomo de las manos a Dannyel y dijo

-Por favor, en todo esto hay un truco y yo voy a estar bien- Dannyel miro sus manos y luego el rostro de Asusam.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo tranquilo

-Si Gram me quitara el guante como tú lo has hecho y toca la marca se activara el mecanismo de defensa-

-¿Cuál mecanismo?-

-"Cuando un humano toca la marca con delicadeza la princesa deberá activar el mecanismo. La princesa se transformara en un hermoso fulgor rojo, viajara hasta el lugar más peligroso de la zona y se sumergirá en la tierra, con un fuerte estallido una gran botón de rosa saldrá de la tierra y entonces la princesa saldrá de tal forma que un fantasma pueda tocar, ver, escuchar y… amar"- dijo Asusam con una lagrima en los ojos.

-Increíble, podrás estar conmigo para siempre- se le escapo a Dannyel.

-¡No!, no lo es hay un inconveniente…-

-No importa lo que sea-tomo la cara de Asusam entre sus manos miro sus ojos y le seco las lágrimas

-Yo se que siempre estarás conmigo, y si no te molesta me gustaría llamarte "Sam"-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo sonriendo.

Dannyel soltó su rostro y tomo sus manos los dos se miraron, los ojos de Asusam empezaban a brillar débilmente, los labios le cosquilleaban, se iban acercando un poco cada vez…

…(Mientras tanto Gram seguía hablando)

-Aaahhh, todo estará perfecto, ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba Asusam no me ha enseñado su marca le pediré que me la enseñe y si no lo hace la obligare Dannyel sería una buena excusa. Por fin llegue-dijo mientras cerró los ojos Asusam aquí voy pensó y…

-¡Asu…!- abrió sus ojos, y soltó las flores alguien pensaría que a Gram se le metió una basura en los ojos y una lanza en el corazón. Las lágrimas le salían al instante, pobre Gram nunca pensaría que su prometida estaría besando a un fantasma y lo único que le alcanzo a decir fue.

-¡Nooo!-

Asusam y Dannyel se voltearon

-¿¡Cómo pudiste Asusam! ¿¡Cómo!-grito desesperado Gram

-¡Gram puedo explicarlo!-dijo Asusam

-¡No!, ya es suficiente aléjate de el Asusam Manclenip Somlip, ¡Tu eres mía!- Gram metió su mano derecha en un bolsillo. Saco una pistola, apunto a Dannyel y jalo el gatillo.

-¡NOO!- grito Asusam se paro y puso frente a Dannyel…

* * *

**R 15: fin del cuarto capitulo jajaja**

**espero les aya gustado ... y na cosa, dejar reviews nunca ha matado a nadie asi que plisss dejen reviews es mejor dejar que no opinar jeje**

**asi que plisss dejen reviews tambien tu paulina que seguro estas leyendo esto jajajajaja!**

**hasta la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**R 15: he aqui el 5 capitulo disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: nada que reconoscan es mio**

**Dedicado a mis amigas Paupau-chan y Jaki-san**

**Las amodoro preciosas!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Mente

Solo se sintió un temblor y solo se escucho el grito de Asusam, después de eso lo único que vieron Dannyel y Gram fue un gran rosal que tenía un pequeño agujerito, Gram miro a todas partes y no vio a Asusam. Dannyel solo miro el suelo y sus ojos enrojecieron y llenaron de lágrimas, Asusam estaba herida y recostada en el piso por el balazo de Gram.

-¡Sam, Sam! No te preocupes tu… tu estarás bien, solo, solo tengo que… ¡Gram! acércate, pronto-

-¡No, no! tu… tu solo me aras daño- dijo atemorizado Gram

-No, no lo hare lo juro pero necesito tu ayuda para salvar a Sam-era obvio que Dannyel no podía contener las lagrimas.

-De… de acuerdo pero que quede claro esto lo hago por Asusam-Gram corrió hasta ellos y se inco –Ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Solo, solo quítale el guante izquierdo con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal o morirá- mientras tanto Asusam cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios para no gritar del dolor

-De acuerdo… mmm… ¡listo!-

-Muy bien… ahora…-

**-Al-alto**-dijo Asusam tartamudeando.

-¡Sam!-¡Asusam!- dijeron encoró Dannyel y Gram

**-N- no lo hagas gr-Gram, si lo haces yo…-**

-Shh, todo estará bien Sam no te preocupes pa…-

-Si no te preocupes, solo tengo que… ¿Qué tengo que hacer Dannyel?-interrumpió Gram

-Solo…

**-¡Noo!-**dijo fuerte Asusam-**Si lo haces mi mente…mi mente…-**

-Acaricia la marca suave y delicadamente ¡Ya!-dijo Dannyel con lagrimas resbalándose por su mejilla

**-¡Nooo!-** grito Asusam aturdentemente lo que hizo que el rosal envolviera a Dannyel y Gram…pero ya era tarde, Gram acaricio la maca tan delicadamente como si tocara la rosa más bella del planeta y sus dedos fueran plumas de ave. Tan pronto como la planta los soltó Dannyel se dirigió a Asusam le tomo de la mano y solo le resbalaban lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede porque no pasa nada?-dijo Gram.

-No, no lo hiciste bien ¿Cómo la acariciaste?-

-Como me dijiste, como he acariciado a cualquier chica- Dannyel se desesperaba un poco

**-¿M-me harán c-caso ahora?-**dijo Asusam con una risa dibujada en su hermoso y adolorido rostro

-Sam, por favor no te muevas tanto tratare de poner presión para que dejes de sangrar-dijo suavemente Dannyel

**-Gram t-tú tienes que cubrir tus oídos y Q-quedarte Qui-quieto p-por favor-**

Dijo esforzadamente Asusam

-De acuerdo- Gram se sentó en un tronco y tapo sus oídos

-**D-Danny ahora… t-tengo frio**-y siguió tartamudeando

-No te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo Dannyel con lagrimas

-**Ahora lo que tienes que ha-hacer Danny es meterte en el cuerpo de Gram s-solo si lo haces rec-rec…-**Asusam empezaba a cerrar los ojos y a debilitarse

- Aguanta Sam, aguanta-dijo Dannyel mientras soltaba su mano y caminaba hacia Gram.

Cuando Dannyel empezó a meterse en el cuerpo de Gram comenzó a sentir como si un rosal entero lo enredara siendo humano, lo único que escuchaba Asusam era los gritos de dolor y pesar de Dannyel y ella susurraba _Aguanta danny, por favor_con los ojos cerrados y apretando los ojos por el dolor, cuando por fin Dannyel se metió totalmente al cuerpo de Gram se levanto, camino hacia ella se agacho hacia ella tomo su mano y empezó a sentir como si algo lo empujara cerró los ojos y sintió que lo arrastraban por el suelo, abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo de Gram tomando y acariciando la mano de Asusam como él le había pedido Dannyel se levanto pero algo lo detuvo, cerró los ojos para distinguirlo, era una sensación de calor extremo ¿Pero cómo? si él era un fantasma y no sentía el calor abrió sus ojos y pudo ver claro lo que Asusam dijo un hermoso fulgor rojo.

-No es como lo imagine parece más un pequeño corazón- dijo mientras se acercaba ¿Dónde estaba Gram? no le importaba lo que él realmente quería era acariciar esa hermosa luz. Dannyel parecía sentir algo debajo de sus pies, dirigió su mirada al suelo, ¡Era Gram! al parecer la explosión de la luz lo cegó momentáneamente y estaba tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede Gram? solo es una pequeña luz-

-¿Pequeña? ¿Sientes el calor infernal que despide esa cosita? siento como si me derritiera-

-¿En serio tanto calor por esa cosita?-un pensamiento paso por la mete de Dannyel

-Pronto ven conmigo Gram-y retrocedió un poco, Gram no se movía daba la impresión de estar quemándose

-La luz, eso debe ser tomare a Gram y… pero si me lo llevo no sabré donde caerá Sam- Dannyel no sabía qué hacer y lo peor era que no tenía el tiempo de decidirlo, a Gram empezaban a salirle pequeñas llamas

-Lo siento…- empezó a caminar hacia Asusam cerró los ojos y siguió caminando cuando llego a la luz bajo la mirada y…

-Lo siento Asusam, pero es lo que tu hubieras querido- Dannyel dio la vuelta se inclino paro a Gram y lo llevo a un lugar lejos del calor de Asusam, cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos, cuando Dannyel ya no sentía el calor bajo a Gram lo coloco en el pasto y dijo

-No te muevas o podrías lastimarte más- se volteo y miro un árbol fue atrás del árbol y volvió con un poco de musgo, lo puso en cada una de las quemaduras

-No te muevas o va a ser grave- Dannyel se sentía muy triste por haber dejado a Asusam irse, sin saber a dónde iría. Se quedo un rato más para verificar que Gram durmiera y no se quitara el musgo cuando Gram se durmió por completo le quito el musgo para que pudiera sanar por completo.

-Listo, ahora solo tienes que descansar-

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Dannyel?-dijo Gram débilmente.

-Eso es lo que Sam hubiera querido-dijo Dannyel con voz firme y decepcionada.

Gram lo único que pudo ver de Dannyel era una gota plateada en su rostro. En lo que Dannyel avanzaba parecía tan arrepentido ¿Pensaría Sam que la abandone? ¿Qué no hice lo que pidió? cada palabra que pensaba Dannyel hacia que una lagrima resbalara por su rostro. Cuando Dannyel regresaba al lugar donde dejo a Asusam se pudo escuchar un pequeño estallido…

-¡Sam!- dijo alegre Dannyel dirigiéndose hacia el lago. A gran velocidad voló por encima de los arboles hasta el lago. Cuando llego al lago pudo ver un resplandor saliendo del lago era…

-El botón de rosa-dijo Dannyel, bajo y se paró a unos cuantos metros, empezó a caminar hacia el botón de rosa, cada vez que se acercaba sentía más calor, se sentía más vivo. El botón empezaba a abrirse, con un destello y un sonido que los humanos hallarían como el freno de un tren Dannyel lo hallaba igual a la hermosa melodía de la naturaleza, parecía que la tonada estuviera envuelta en rosas y ellas lo enredaran, mientras Dannyel disfrutaba de la tonada y el calor no se dio cuenta de que el botón se seguía abriendo y poco a poco comenzaba a definirse una figura que se ocultaba dentro del botón en una nube de niebla que producía que la misma figura producía al mostrarse cada vez mas.

-Maravilloso siento que estoy… bailando-pensó Dannyel mientras las notas se enredaban en sus mano y empezaron a jalar, tirar y empujarlo provocando que realizara unos pasos extraños, el reía y disfrutaba los pasos pero parecían tener algo de sentido. Dannyel parecía bailar con alguien pero lo único que hacía era reír y reír. Cuando las notas lo soltaron estaba en dirección al botón acabando de abrirse, Dannyel parecía inmóvil como si Gram le fuera a disparar de nuevo, pero lo que realmente estaba viendo era la figura ya definida, que lo estaba observando no se parecía a la hermosa Asusam que se había convertido en aquel resplandor pero acaso ¿eso importaba?, lo importante era que ella estuviera viva y con él, de pronto Asusam comenzó a salir del botón, salía con cierto aire de reina, tenía una mirada seria, justa pero en cierto modo tierna y casi humana, se detuvo al borde cuando estaba a punto de entrar al lago, bajo la mirada, la volvió a levantar, cerró los ojos empezó a levantar la mano derecha hasta cierto punto que se alineara con su hombro, de pronto del lago comenzaron a brotar burbujas y con ellas varios lirios acuáticos, cuando ya no se veían más que lirios Asusam bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar por ellos, cuando hubo pisado tierra firme los lirios al igual que el botón comenzaron a quemarse en un fuego color rojo intenso, cada vez que Asusam daba un paso se tambaleaba cada vez más, ya cuando Dannyel por fin podía tomarla de la mano Asusam bajo la cabeza, Dannyel dio un paso adelante y logro atraparla, Asusam caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

… (Al siguiente día)

-¡Aaahhh!- Dannyel y Gram corrieron asía la cueva de Asusam a ver qué sucedía, entro primero Gram ya que Dannyel podrá ver los resultados en el.

-Gram, ¿tú me trajiste aquí?-Dannyel prestaba atención a cada palabra de Asusam con el corazón en la garganta.

-De que hablas Asusam tú viniste aquí y luego volviste a tu hogar y Dannyel te trajo de regreso y después yo vine a buscarte y Dannyel ya no me deja salir y no saldré sin ti porque tú no te quieres ir-

-De que hablas yo estaba en mi casa preparándome para ir al festival y…y… no recuerdo nada, ¿Por qué?-Asusam comenzaba a desesperar y la cueva se llenaba de plantas carnívoras gigantes.

-¡Asusam! Calma no tienes que ponerte así solo tienes que calmarte y no iremos de aquí-

-¡No! ella prometió quedarse y lo hará-la cara de Asusam se ilumino y las plantas regresaron bajo tierra.

-¿Quién es el Gram?-susurro Asusam a su oído.

-El es… no lo recuerdas-Gram puso una enorme sonrisa y con tono alegre dijo-El me hiso estas quemaduras debes detenerlo Asusam-

-Pero como solo soy una persona normal-dijo en tono nerviosa.

-No, no es cierto tu eres la reina de la flora ya me lo habías dicho ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No, ya te dije que es lo que recuerdo y no venia el decírtelo ni…-

-Dannyel-dijo Gram

-Dannyel, gracias, tampoco el viene en mis recuerdos… pero hay algo que cosquillea en mi mente algo importante-

-Tu promesa de quedarte aquí con migo eso es lo importante-dijo Dannyel

-No Asusam, no debes quedar te ¿Como sabes que no está mintiendo?-

-Se nota en sus ojos se nota un destello amable y sincero- Dannyel y Asusam se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Pero si lo prometí lo cumplo, nos quedaremos Gram- dijo Asusam con tono algo fuerte pero justo y triste a la vez. Dannyel noto cierto brillo, un resplandor en los ojos de Asusam un brillo que no estaba antes, desconcertado Dannyel giro su cabeza, dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Tengo una duda… acaso ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que recibiste la carta el 14 de febrero?-Dannyel volvió la cabeza asía Asusam.

-Mmm…- Asusam cerró los ojos y los apretó, comento a agacharse, con su mano izquierda sujeto su cabeza y luego comenzó a temblar la cueva, Asusam sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos.

Del techo de la cueva comenzaron a salir raíces y plantas carnívoras gigantes de nuevo, atraparon a Gram el cual se resistía y luchaba, Dannyel solo miraba preocupado a Asusam e impresionado a Gram, comenzó caminar asía Asusam.

-Reacciona, Asusam vuelve, anda concéntrate, ¡Vamos Asusam vuelve!- dijo Dannyel sujetando sus manos, Asusam abrió sus ojos.

-Lo ciento…no recuerdo esa parte-

-De acuerdo, suelta a Gram para que pueda recuperarse de las quemada y ahora las rasguñadas-las plantas lo soltaron.

-Cuanto lo ciento Gram, ¿Estás bien?-

-Bueno además de estar rasguñado por plantas estoy bien pero…- Gram se acerco al oído de Asusam y le susurro alunas palabras inentendibles.

-Yo lo llevare afuera ``Sam´´- Asusam miro extrañada a Dannyel.

-¿Sam?, recuerdo algo sobre eso...pero no logro ver que es-

-Bueno, bueno no te apresures en recordarlo eso no es importante ahora-dijo rápidamente Gram

-De acuerdo, ahora llévalo afuera mmm…-

-Dannyel-

-Si, lo ciento Dannyel- Asusam se puso de pie y fue a buscar sus guantes, mientras Dannyel salía de la cueva con Gram, Gram dijo.

-Está bien ¿No? es todo lo que quería, resulto bien y estuvo bien elaborado –

-¿A qué te refieres Gram? ¿Tú planeaste esto?, eso quiere decir que tu también… leíste el libro-Dannyel bajo a Gram.

-Eres repugnante Gram ¿Lo sabías?, haces todo esto para que darte con Asusam aprovechando que no me recuerda-

-No solo que no te recuerda si no también no tiene en cuenta lo peligroso que puedes ser ¿Verdad?-

-No me provoques Gram no estás en condiciones de retarme ni tampoco en posición-dijo enfadado.

-Te equivocas protoplásmico estoy tan bien en condición y posición como tu-dijo bastante seguro Gram.

-¡Tu como yo! JAJAJA, no me hagas reír creo que antes debes recuperarte y cuando lo hagas tratar de alcanzarme para golpearme digo ¿No has notado que puedo ser bastante rápido?-

-No estés tas seguro, tanto tu como yo somos casi iguales solo que de algún modo yo soy más animal que tu- la cara de Gram mostraba una satisfacción inmensa mientras que Dannyel estaba desconcertado, el no sabía que contestar a tal argumento tan ilógico.

-Solo no te me acerques Gram y todo es tara bien–

-Huy que miedo no sabes cómo tiemblo- Dannyel tomo a Gram por el cuello y lo levanto con la mano derecha.

-Escucha ya me cansaste no tolerare mas acciones como estas- Dannyel comenzó a alzar mas y mas a Gram, empezó a levantar la mano izquierda la cual empezaba a humear.

-Tú serás… ¡Historia!-

-Y empieza la obra-susurro- ¡**NO! Dannyel por favor ¡No lo hagas!, Asusam Por favor ayúdame, este fantasma demente me ataca sinrazón** eso es bastante, creo que no volverá a creer en el-

-¡Gram!-grito Asusam, levanto los brazos y del suelo empezó a sacar rosas de sangre y comenzó a atacar a Dannyel.

-Asusam ¿Qué haces? ¿No vez que lo está inventando todo? Yo no le hice nada- gritaba Dannyel esquivando ágilmente las rosas de sangre.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo vi claramente como lo levantabas y tu mano izquierda comenzaba a humear, ¡Y yo se que así mataste a varias personas y casi a mi también!-dijo Asusam acercándose a Dannyel con el seño fruncido.

-¡Claro que no, ni siquiera sabes cómo llegaste a qui y ya me estas acusando de cosas que no volvería a hacer!- en ese momento la expresión de Asusam cambio, reflejaba una expresión de incertidumbre.

-¡Déjala protoplásmico! Ella ya no confía en ti-

-¿Sabes que es lo que creo? Que vengando de qué te hice caso y solo estas fingiendo-

-¡No crees que si estuviera fingiendo no te hubiera atacado! Pero en algo tiene razón Gram... Yo no confió en ti-Dannyel dejo de estar enojado y retrocedió unos pasos.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo-

... (Volviendo con los padres de Asusam en el pueblo)

-Oye querido-

-Dime Susan-

-¿No crees que Asusam ya tardo en recuperarse y en salir de su habitación? Que yo recuerde tenía que haber salido a comer o a visitar al doctor pero no quedarse en cama durante todos los días y horas-

-Hay no exageres cariño seguro que como cuando no la vemos y le da un poco de vergüenza que la veamos enferma, como cuando comió esa planta rara que le salieron como unas espinas en la cabeza y no quiso salir en 2 semanas-

-Mmm bueno iré a ver qué pasa con ella-la madre de Asusam se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada, camino por el pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de Asusam toco la puerta, la abrió y...

-¡Jose, ven rápido!- el padrea de Asusam corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, la cocina, las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde Susan estaba llorando a los pies de la cama de su adorada hija.

-¿Qué sucede Susan? ¿Dónde está Asusam?-Susan no contesto, le paso un trozo de papel arrugado y Jose comenzó a leer.

"Queridos madre y padre de Asusam he decidido raptar a su hija y llevarla a un lugar donde no la podrán encontrar nunca de los nuncas, pero como me siento generoso les diré el lugar donde la tengo capturada, el lugar esta... dentro del pueblo".- Jose comenzó a girar el trozo de papel buscando más información, decepcionado dejo el papel en la cama y abrazo a su esposa.

-No te preocupes la encontraremos (snif), anda vamos con el alguacil para que empiecen a revisar cada rincón del pueblo, no nos rendiremos hasta encontrarla- entonces los dos se pusieron de pie, Jose abrazo a Susan la llevo hasta el sofá y le sirvió una taza de té.

-Tranquila y bebe mientras yo iré por el alguacil...-salió por la puerta principal y fue directamente con el alguacil.

-Haa, ¿Pero por qué alguien se llevaría a mi bebe, quien sería tan cruel? Y a solo una semana de su cumpleaños-.

... (Volviendo al bosque)

Dannyel estaba tan deprimido que voló hasta la punta de un roble.

-¿Cómo es posible que Asusam no me recuerde? mmm ¡Ya se! Debo ganarme su confianza de nuevo... pero ¿Cómo? Quizás volviendo a hacer todo pero con Gram aquí, será imposible, sin tan solo pudiera hacerla entender que es Gram el tramposo- mientras Dannyel se perdía en sus pensamientos Asusam seguía curando a Gram de sus heridas con un musgo.

-Gram ¿De verdad vine aquí sola, por mi cuenta, sin nadie?-

-Asusam ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Tú viniste por tu cuenta, sola, sin ayuda- parecía que Gram había caído en una roca y su rostro fuera el golpeado, todo él estaba rojo.

-Hm-dijo Asusam enojada y dejando a un lado el musgo.

-No tenias que ser tan grosero Gram, yo solo te lo pregunte unas...-

-Tres veces-dijo Gram sujetando de nuevo el musgo.

-Fueron tan solo tres inocentes veces-dijo Asusam sujetando su cadera,-Eso no debe afectarte en nada, eso sí según tu puedes resistir lo que sea-siguió diciendo Asusam.

-Sí, yo resisto todo, pero el caso es el siguiente ¿Aguantaras tu?-Gram se puso de pie

- ¿Pero cómo, si tiene rasguños profundos? -pensó Asusam, miro las piernas de Gram y...

- ¡No, no puede ser, su-su pierna se-esta regenerando, imposible! -

-Vamos Asusam responde, ¿Resistirás?-dijo Gram levantando las manos a la altura de su cadera mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Gram? parece distinto, ¿Qué tendrá? -Asusam retrocedía poco a poco.

-Pero Asusam ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?, No te hare mucho daño-Gram sonrió y se asomaron de su boca un par de colmillos filosos.

-¿¡Que! ¿Qué le hiciste a Gram?-

-Princesa yo soy Gram, solo estoy un poco cambiado pero todo tiene una explicación, como la de porque tú eres "Princesa" ¿No?-

-A ver quiero escucharte, ¿Cuál es tú "porque"?-

-De acuerdo creo que debes enterarte para saber tenerle miedo a la muerte. Todo comenzó cuando yo venía a rescatarte.

"Era de noche y escuche una voz diciendo- ¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Quién eres?- comenzó a irritarme y fui a buscar a la persona tan molesta y lo único que alcance a ver fue como unos colmillos dirigiéndose a mí, después quede inconsciente y desperté tendido en el piso e inmediatamente fui a tu casa." Pero no temas, no pasara nada solo encajare mis colmillos en tu cuello y listo-

-¡No!-grito Asusam y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a Gram.

-Siempre lo mismo-dijo desesperado-¡No importa donde vallas, yo te encontrare!-.

Ya lejos Asusam siguió corriendo y dijo.

-No lo puedo creer Gram..., eso si no lo vi venir- Asusam se cansaba, paro un momento y tomo aire.

-Asusam ¿Cansada?- dijo Gram que estaba parado en un árbol de enfrente.

-¡Aléjate!-grito Asusam provocando que unas espinas rodearan Gram.

-Eso no funcionara Asusam, no puedes con migo-Asusam comenzó a correr de nuevo pero donde quiera aparecía Gram y ella lo envolvía en todo tipo de plantas. Asusam parecía un poco más cazada con cada ataque.

-No puede ser, yo se que lo puedo perder- Asusam estaba desesperada cuando.

-¡Haa!- se tropezó y cayó, cuando levanto la vista pudo ver a Gram a tan solo escasos cuatro pasos.

-Te dije que no escaparías- ya se lanzo hacia Asusam.

-¡Haa!-

Cuando Dannyel el escucho el grito de Asusam fue volando hasta ella. Cuando llego, Asusam rodaba por el suelo tratando de cubrir a Gram con las espinas mientras él las esquivaba con visible facilidad, cuando Asusam dejo de rodar se puso de pie y Dannyel a ayudarla.

-Asusam, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucedió?- la sujeto de un hombro.

-¡No me toques! Aun no tienes mi confianza-

-¡¿Y Gram sí!-dijo Dannyel, con una expresión de sorpresa Asusam pensaba.

-De algún modo el tiene razón pero me rehusó a creerle por ahora-

-Dannyel no te entrometas, esto es entre Asusam y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver-

-¿Enserio? Yo creo que tiene que ver más con migo que con ella puesto que tu viniste a salvarla de mi ¿No es así?-

-Hmhmhm, deberás crees que esto tiene que ver con tigo, no me hagas reír-

-El tiene razón Dannyel, esto es entre él y yo-

-Asusam-

-Vaya hasta que lo entiendes-

-Pero aun así, no pienso seguir es demasiado esfuerzo, Dannyel agradezco tu preocupación, ¿Me acompañarías hasta mi cueva?, no me siento segura al caminar, Cuanto antes me aleje de Gram estaré mejor, esta es una forma segura de escapar-

-Seguro, te acompaño- Dannyel y Asusam se alejaban de Gram por lo pronto los miraba rencorosamente, en su mirada había algo mal. Asusam comenzó a llorar en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de Gram.

-¿Qué sucede Asusam?, ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Era tan obvio, sabía que había algo mal desde que lo vi ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?, era tan atemorizante en su mirada, era tan obvio-

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué paso con Gram?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, es solo tan lamenta...-

-¡Saaam!-Asusam se alejaba y lo único que se divisaba era su hermoso vestido negro.

-¡Ayuda, Dannyel!, ¿Qué es esto? Una ráfaga de viento me arrebato del suelo pero ¿Qué fue?-Asusam comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, de repente sintió como si la abrazaran de la cintura y la apretaran, miro hacia arriba, -¡Gram!-.

* * *

**R 15: FIN DEL CAPITULO 5 wiiiii no falta mucho para lo estrezante jajajaja**

**Gracias por sus reviews (para los que dejan)**

**por favor un mega favor**

**DEJEN REVIWES! no muerden lo juro**

**adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**R 15: Woolas aquí traigo el 6º capitulo wiiiiiii **

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconoscan no es mio.**

**Dedicado a: Paupau-chan y Jaky-kun las quiero un ch- monton por que eso no lo puedo poner jajajajaja!**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Sorpresa.

-¡Gram!... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápido?-

-Ya te dije, y te lo digo, ¡Nadie escapa de mi!, ¡NADIE!- grito aventando a Asusam contra un árbol.

-¡Asusam!, ¿¡Donde estas!-gritaba desesperado Dannyel-¿Dónde estará?... ¿Sera que Gram se la llevo? No el no es tan rápido-y siguió buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Gram?-dijo Asusam levantándose del suelo.

-No le dirás al protoplásmico nada de lo que me ocurrió ¿Entiendes?-dijo Gram acercándose a Asusam.

-¿Porqué?, ¿Le tienes miedo?-dijo Asusam poniéndose en posición de batalla por si acaso.

-No, no le tengo miedo a ese fantasma, pero tú deberías temerme-

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Eres la cosa más extraña que he visto-

-Jajajaja, si "la cosa más extraña", bueno no soy "cosa" soy más como criatura-dijo Gram poniéndose una mano en la espalda- Pero dime, eres muy lista ya has de saber adivinado la "cosa" que soy o me equivoco-

-No, no te equivocaste-dijo parándose bien-Ya sé lo que eres-

-Pues adelante dilo y sabrás tenerme miedo-

-¡No le temo a una sanguijuela como tú!-dijo con todo fuerte.

-¿"Sanguijuela"?, ¡Oh! Ya veo, puesto a que ellas comen lo mismo que yo, ¡Qué ingenioso! Hasta me has puesto un apodo-dijo alegra Gram.

-No te alagues no es de cariño vampiro-

-Bueno puedo soñar-Asusam lo miraba con desagrado.

-Claro que puedes, pero no con migo-

-Lista, muy lista pero no lo suficiente-

-¡¿Cómo? Hug-los nervios de Asusam se paralizaron, comenzó a escuchar un zumbido que le penetraba los oídos.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-dijo al reaccionar- Duele, ¡Duele!, DUELE, ¡Por favor, basta!-mientras Asusam se quejaba cayó de rodillas y Gram solo la miraba.

-Te presento una de mis habilidades "Zumbido del infierno" o "Yurite", ¿Te gusta?-

-¡Por favor, para!, ¡No lo soporto! Duele-Asusam gritaba y lloraba y Gram solo la veía sufrir.

-Dios, se escucha horrible, es como si enterraran en mis oídos unas agujas, ¿Cuánto más resistiré?, ¿Dónde está Dannyel?, ¿Dónde?¡Dannyel! ¡AYUDA! ¡Gram, te lo suplico! ¡PARA!-

-Está bien se acabo, "Yuriteno" (Zumbido del infierno desactivado) espero entiendas porque lo hago, lo hago po...-

-¡Espera!-le interrumpió Asusam levantando su cabeza –Estoy viendo...unas...imágenes-dijo levantándose.

-¿Imágenes? ¿Podría ser qué...le haya devuelto la memoria?, No eso no es posible ¿Qué clase de imágenes?-pregunto inquieto Gram.

-Como si fuera mí... vida-Asusam agito su cabeza-¿Ya?, ¿Eso fue todo?, me siento ig...-la expresión de Asusam se congelo- siento un calor, uno diferente al de un humano... ¡Gram! ¡Aléjate!- levanto sus manos y unos girasoles la apartaron de Gram.

-¿Qué?-dijo Dannyel-Ese temblor fue... Asusam-

-Gracias por el zumbido Gram, hizo regresar mis memorias-dijo Asusam, Dannyel se apresuraba a llegar.

-De nada, lástima que no puedas hacer nada-

-¿"Nada"? Claro que puedo hacer algo-

-No, no puedes hacer nada, según mis cálculos vendrán en tu cumpleaños-

-¿"Vendrán"?, ¿Quiénes?-

-Las personas del pueblo, les deje una linda nota a tus padres y llegaran en una semana, si no me obedeces llegaran antes- las plantas bajaron a Asusam.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo hiciste Gram?-

-Porque quiero que te quedes aquí como mi esposa-

-Y ¿Cómo planeas detener a todos?-dijo Asusam, Gram se estaba acercando y Dannyel estaba a solo 1 km.

-Esos era fácil solo tengo que enseñar mis colmillos gruñir un poco y listo-

-Y ¿Cómo supones que me dejaran aquí por mi suerte?-

-Hmhm, pues veras, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos- dijo Gram acercándose a Asusam con una mirada sospechosa –Estiras tu cuello, respiras y...-

-¡Te alejas de él!-Asusam y Gram voltearon hacia el lado opuesto, el rostro de Asusam se ilumino mientras que el de Gram se obscureció.

-¡Dannyel! Ya viene no tienes tiempo Gram-

-Si te portas bien con él y no me obedeces te matare-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Decide él o yo-

-¡No puedes!-

-Sí puedo- dijo Gram y saco una navaja, la mira da de Asusam se lleno de terror.

-¡Asusam! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Dannyel poniéndose frente a Asusam.

-Fantasma, pensé que te había perdido haya otras-

-Lo hiciste pero sentí en temblor de Asusam y así los encontré-

-Dannyel si te digo que ya te recuerdo los aldeanos vendrán y traerán rosas de sangre, tengo que encontrar una forma...-

-Gram, te ves grotesco, Jajajaja, te encontró Zate ¿No es así?-dijo Dannyel

-¿Se nota demasiado?-Asusam seguía pensando en cómo hacer para que Gram la dejar en paz.

-Sí, tienes la misma mirada loca y sádica-

-Gracias-

-No era un alago-

-Espera Dannyel-susurro Asusam-Espera solo un momento-

-¿Qué?-dijo Dannyel, Asusam comenzó a caminar hacia Gram.

-Si digo que si Tú ¿Me concedes una oportunidad de estar con él?-Gram acantio con la cabeza, Asusam bajo la cabeza –Lo ciento Dannyel-dijo Asusam con una lagrima, siguió caminando hasta llegar a Gram.

-¿Qué? Asusam ¿Qué haces?-dijo Dannyel -¿Prefieres a Gram?-

-No Danny eso no...-

-Calla-dijo Gram poniéndole la navaja en su cuello y tomándola de la cintura.

-Hug Rayos había olvidado la navaja de Gram, pero que tonta-

-¡Asusam! ¿Me dijo Danny? Eso es que ya me recuerda-la expresión de Dannyel cambio de preocupado a feliz.

-Ya te diste cuenta- dijo Gram en tono triste de broma –Eso fue trampa "Asusi", no le tenias que decir-dijo apretando mas la navaja contra su cuello.

-No fue trampa, yo no le dije nada el solo se dio cuenta- dijo Asusam.

-¡No hables!- dijo Gram volviendo a apretar la navaja.

-Hug, de-de acuerdo-

-Buena chica, muy buena-dijo Gram besando su mejilla y acariciando su cuello.

-No me toques... maldición no me puedo mover, y si lo hago me cortara-pensaba Asusam.

-¡Déjala!, ¡No la toques!-dijo Dannyel enfadado.

-¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta que la bese?, Que mal- dijo Gram y volvió a besar a Asusam, esta vez Asusam movió un poco su cabeza para esquivar el beso.

-¡Ya basta! No la toques vampiro-dijo enfadado Dannyel.

-Por favor Gram no le hagas enojar, ¡Te lo suplico!-

-Tranquila, no pasara nada solo me estoy divirtiendo un rato observa-los dos miraron a Dannyel -¡Oye Dannyel si no te calmas la degollare viva!-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo atónita

-¡Calla!- dijo de nuevo Gram presionando la navaja –Decide, calma o sangre, ¡Rápido! 5...4...-

-¡Danny!, ¡Por favor!-

-...3...2...1...-

-¡De acuerdo me rindo!-

-¿¡Que!-dijeron a coro Gram y Asusam.

-Estaré tranquilo, le prometí a Sam no matar a más mientras ella estuviera presente- dijo Dannyel triste.

-Danny, ¿Lo haces por mí?- dijo Asusam con una lagrima en los ojos.

-Claro, todo lo har...-

-Hay que tiernos los dos pero si lo que dice el fantasma es cierto probémoslo- Gram quito la navaja del cuello de Asusam.

Asusam cayó al suelo y tocio -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Ya veraz, no te preocupes, ¡Anda levántate!-Gram puso de nuevo a Asusam de pie. –Si resistes a esto fantasma sabré que te puedes controlar-

- ¿Qué ira a hacer Gram? - Asusam hiso un gesto con la mano derecha que ni Gram ni Dannyel pudieron ver.

-Solo será un momento Asusi- Gram cerró sus ojos y... los ojos de Dannyel se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Mientras esto siga no podre tener las plantas inmovilizadoras por mucho tiempo, ¿Cuánto más aguantare?- Asusam ya no resistía tan solo el hecho de que Gram la tocara le era desagradable, le parecía eterno y molesto el beso que le daba, una cosa era la mejilla pero otra los labios, cuando.

-¡Sabroso!, bueno ya vi que si te controlas, si es así el caso creo que disfrutare esta semana –Dannyel cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Gram, no lo hagas de nuevo, no me siento bien- después de decir eso Asusam cayó al suelo con muy poca energía -¿Qué me pasa?-

-Lo ciento, esa es otra de mis habilidades "Kisimete" o "Roba energía", la tenía que probar con alguien, bueno te llevare tú cueva se está haciendo tarde- Gram cargo a Asusam.

- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?- la vista de Dannyel se fijo en unas pequeñas plantas debajo de él - ¿Qué son esas cosas?, ¡Plantas inmovilizadoras!, ¡Asusam lo hiso!, ella sabía que no me contendría mas-

-Por cierto, me alegra que no me mataras, esto es mucho mejor, Jajajaja-dijo Gram y se fue con Asusam en brazos.

-¿Por qué lo haces Gram?, ¿No te fue suficiente amenazarme con una navaja, todavía me tenias que besar?- Asusam estaba pálida.

-¡Oye! Solo a ti te podía besar sabes que yo no te degollaría- dijo Gram sentándola bajo un árbol.

-Te veías demasiado convencido, además si yo no hubiera hecho brotar las plantas inmovilizadoras frente Dannyel estarías peor herido que esta mañana y no te recuperarías tan rápido-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?, Ahora veo, ya era demasiada mi suerte que no me a tacara contigo de rehén-

-Eso era porque tenía una navaja en mi cuello y sinceramente me molesto mucho que lo hicieras enojar con tus besos hacia mí-

-Ya veo, ¿Ahora si me temes?-

-Me duele reconocerlo pero, sí, te temo más de lo que pensé-

-Que bueno ahora solo tengo que conseguir que hagas todo lo que yo quiero-

-No habuses de tu suerte no estoy tan débil en este momento- dijo Asusam volteando la cabeza.

-Eso es mentira, puedo ver tu respiración acelerada y escuchar tu pulso cada vez más rápido estas que te mueres del miedo ¿No es así?-

-No molestes, La verdad es que si ya no soporto estar contigo y esa navaja tan disponible a tus manos-Asusam miro la navaja los bolsillos de Gram

-Lo único que me apetece ahora es una mordida de ese dulce elixir que traes corriendo por tus venas, sí el dulce sonido de tu corazón acelerándose, música para mis oídos- Gram se sentó junto a Asusam –Lo ciento, ¿Te hago sentir incomoda?-

-Sí, por favor aléjate, que Dannyel no ha de tardar-

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres decir que ya lo soltaste?-

-Sí, no tardara mucho-Gram jalo a Asusam de un brazo para que su cabeza quedara en sus piernas.

-Entonces comenzare a comer hora-

-No puedes-

-¿Por qué?, Yo no necesito autorización de nadie-

-No puedes porque tienes una planta carnívora otras de ti-

-Como ya dije antes que lista-

-Gracias, me gustaría que me llevaras a mi cueva ahora si no te es molesto-

-No, claro te llevare-Gram se levanto y volvió a cargar a Asusam –Me da gusto que sepas lo que te conviene, lastima es tu ultimo gramo de fuerza-

-Sí lastima pero lo aprovechare- dijo Asusam con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Asusam, haré lo posible para hacer que tu sacrificio de energía no sea en vano-.

Al día siguiente Asusam ya estaba mucho mejo, ya había recuperado toda la fuerza robada por Gram.

-Que bien que ya estoy mejor, tengo que desayunar- Asusam se vistió con un hermoso vestido sin cuello ni mangas, con una hermosa flor color morado en el extremo superior izquierdo, con sus guantes negros que nunca le podían faltar, el cabello suelto con una rosa color escarlata adornándole y sus botas de siempre, color negro.

Al salir pudo ver a Gram y a Dannyel discutir al instante recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior, un gran escalofrió recorrió su espina.

-Tan temprano y ya están peleando, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- se dirigió hacia ellos pero no precisamente con ellos sino a la canasta de frutas, tomo una manzana, fresas, y unas ciruelas.

-¿Qué quieres decir fantasma?, Yo no la mordí anoche estas alucinando- dijo Gram.

-Yo no alucino yo vi como entrabas a su cueva y salías después de un rato limpiándote la sangre-

-¿¡Que! Yo estuve en mi cueva toda la noche tratando de volver a meter esas plantas que saco ella ayer- Asusam escuchaba su discusión con atención.

-Entonces ¿Quien entro?- los dos se quedaron pensando un rato. Cuando Asusam termino fue a devolver lo que no se comió.

-Asusi, ven aquí- dijo Gram tomándola del brazo izquierdo y jalándola bruscamente.

-Deja de decirme así Gram- dijo Asusam al estar con ellos.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Gram sacando la navaja de nuevo.

-Nada-dijo más tranquila, Gram tomo su cabeza y la inclino para buscar rastros de mordidas.

-Nada en el cuello,- volvió a buscar- Sigue sin haber nada en el cuello,... Asusam ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¿Por qué habría de?-

-Porque sabes que con empujón el fantasma se aleja lo bastante y tú que das desprotegida además tu corazón comienza a latir rápido de nuevo-

-De acuerdo, si tengo miedo pero no tanto como crees-

-Muéstrame tus brazos-Asusam extendió sus dos brazos, -No estaba equivocado en lo que estaba pensando-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Dannyel.

-No fui yo, fue "Z"-

-¿Fue Zate?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El acostumbra morder en los brazos ya que hay es donde se bacía todo el cuerpo, posiblemente venga de nuevo esta noche, entonces lo atraparas Dannyel-

-¿Y yo porque?, Yo no puedo pelear o involucrarme en problemas de vampiros, mejor me quedare a cuidar de Asusam-

-No estoy loco- dijo Gram poniendo la navaja en el cuello de Asusam y colocándole una mano en la espalda, -Tú te quedaras fuera de la cueva para vigilar y yo estaré dentro cuidando de ella ¿Entendido?-

-Y ¿Cómo se que tú no te la comerás?- dijo Dannyel cruzando los brazos.

-Yo no me comería a esta deliciosa flor- dijo sujetando la barbilla de Asusam para que ella lo viera.

-¿Cómo que no? Anoche estuviste apunto, sí no te hubiera dicho lo de la planta estaría medio bacía- dijo Asusam.

-Me disculpo por eso- Gram soltó su barbilla y volvió a colocar la navaja en su cuello, -Pero mis instintos son así, te prometo no hacer nada, así que no me hagas enfadar que nos podrían descubrir antes-

-Eso no era parte del trato Gram-dijo Asusam volteando solo con la mirada.

-Calla, las reglas cambiaron él y tú tienen que obedecerme o los mataran a los dos- Gram presiono la navaja contra Asusam.

-Hug No creo que el sea Gram, el no me amenazaría así, aunque pensándolo bien si lo aria pero no con el cuello-

-Entonces yo cuidare a Asusam y tú detendrás al Zate ¿De acuerdo?-Gram bajo la navaja y la puso en la cintura de Asusam.

-De acuerdo, pero si la tocas te advierto que...-

-No me amenaces fantasma o ella pagara- Gram presiono la navaja.

-¡Ouch!, ¿Qué soy un objeto o qué?, ¡No puedes tratarme así Gram!- Gram volvió a poner la navaja en el cuello de Asusam.

-Ya vi que así te controlo mejor, princesa no me interrumpas, no es lo tuyo-dijo Gram hablándole al oído.

-¿Y qué es lo mío?, ¿Estar como un pilar y solo observar todo con total calma?-

-No, lo tuyo es obedecer y solo hablar cuando se te pide como una buena y educada chica-dijo Gram.

-En otras palabras la quieres poner como alguien obediente y sin cerebro- dijo Dannyel con la esperanza de que soltara a Asusam.

-Algo así pero no específicamente con esas palabras tan... tan...-

-¿Exactas?-dijo Asusam.

-¡Calla!, No hables pero si tan exactas, yo solo la quiero convertir en alguien con la idea de que debe obedecerme- dijo Gram presionando la navaja de nuevo.

-Hug, ¿Intentas hacerme una de tus esclavas vampiras?- dijo difícilmente Asusam

-Claro pero no lo podre hacer si no me dejas morderte-dijo Gram colocando su cabeza en su hombro derecho de Asusam, como si la fura a morder. –Tan solo escuchar a tú corazón latir cada vez más rápido y oler tu sangre corriendo por tus venas, eso hace que Zate la quiera-dijo soltando a Asusam quien cayó de rodillas.

-¿Pero porque?, ¿Por qué me quiere a mi?- dijo Asusam poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

-Tranquila no dejare que se acerque a ti Sam-dijo Dannyel tomándola de la mejilla.

-Se siente tibio, ¿Puedo sentir el calor de Danny?, antes lo sentía frio-

-Dannyel no abuses de tu suerte, tú no la puedes tocar-dijo Gram levantando a Asusam por el brazo –De acuerdo entonces recorre todo el bosque Dannyel, Zate tiene que estar aquí-

-¿Y tú qué harás?-

-Yo tengo que cuidar de ella, no la dejaremos por su suerte, recuerda que no te conviene cuestionarme- Gram sujeto a Asusam por la cintura y se marcho con ella, ya lejos los dos de Dannyel Asusam dijo.

-¿Qué te propones con esto Gram?, ¿Crees que solo así deje de querer a Danny?- Asusam y Gram se detuvieron, Gram volteo a ver a Asusam la tomo de un hombro y...

-Asusi, no debes ser tan grosera-y con un pequeño empujón Asusam se fue a estrellar con un árbol, -Solo estoy haciendo fácil las cosas para todos incluyendo a Zate-

-¿Zate?, ¿Qué tiene el que ver con migo?- dijo apenas con aliento Asusam.

-No lo sé ¿Porqué no le preguntas?- dijo Gram señalando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?- Asusam se alejo del árbol y volvió a mirar.

-_Hola, Hola princesita-_ la mirada de Asusam se lleno de terror.

* * *

**R 15: woo el suspenso me come viva, es mentira**

**por favor dejen review ¡tambien tu paulina! porque no dejas! me morire sin reviews **

**uno a la causa nunca nunca le hace mal a nadie**

**no muerden lo juro**

**tampoco matan**

**son inofencivos**

**bueno**

**bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**R 15: Woolas! porfin acabe el capitulo... me falto inspiracion TT_TT pobre de mi... pero ya la recupere... algo jeje**

**Dedicado a: Paupau-chan y Jaky-kun las quiero muchote nnas**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconoscan me pertenese jajajaja**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-bla bla bla- dialogos**

**-# bla bla bla #- pensamientos**

**Advertencias:es algo tedioso y puede que este capitulo sea algo corto pero lo más bueno ya viene en camino, y lo sadico tambien gracias y disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Zate.

-_Hola, Hola princesita-_ la mirada de Asusam se lleno de terror, -Buen trabajo Gram, no pensé que lo fueras a hacer bien, te felicito- dijo Zate saliendo de la obscuridad de otras de los arboles.

-Gracias, no fue tan difícil- dijo Gram tomando a Asusam por los hombros para que no se moviera.

-¡Déjame Gram! Yo confiaba en ti y ahora con esto, no me interesa que venga todo el pueblo no pienso dejar que me uses como un objeto- dijo Asusam tratando de zafarse de las manos de Gram.

-No trates de resistirte Asusam, entre nosotros Gram es el más poderoso debido a su Yurite y el Kisimete- dijo Zate tomando a Asusam por su barbilla.

-¡No me toques!-dijo Asusam moviendo su cabeza para zafarla de la mano de Zate.

-Jajajaja, tenias razón Gram, es muy salvaje pero lo arreglaremos- dijo Zate tomándola por el brazo derecho.

-¿Q-qué me haces?, ¡Déjame!, ¡No me toques!-Asusam trataba de quitarle su brazo pero no lo conseguía.

-Zate se mueve mucho, por favor has que no se mueva tanto-dijo Gram.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir Gram?-dijo Asusam dejando de moverse.

-Claro, ¿Para qué?-

-Pues para comer un poco, ¿Qué no quieres?-

-En ese caso lo hare enseguida... "Senyon" (Paralizador instantáneo)-

-Gh, # ¿Qué sucede? no me puedo mover, ¿Ese será el poder de Zate? Me siento igual a cuando Gram paralizo mis nervios #-

-Listo-

-Ese es uno de los poderes de Zate Asusi, no temas solo te paralizo los músculos por un momento- Zate y Gram la recostaron en el suelo, -Mmm, ¿Los escuchas Zate?, ¿Los latidos acelerados de su corazón?, son hermosos-

-Claro que los escucho si por eso fue que vine a aquí-

-Pensé que lo habías hecho por la leyenda-

-# ¿Cuál leyenda?, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la marca de mi mano izquierda?, demonios no me puedo mover, ni gritar, solo espero que Dannyel aparezca pronto #-pensó Asusam, Zate estiro el brazo derecho de Asusam, le quito el guante hasta mostrar su muñeca, levanto el brazo y lo mordió, el dolor penetro hasta lo más profundo de su ser-# ¡Ahh!, no imagine que sería tan doloroso, ¡No aguanto!, tan solo el hecho de que esta mordiéndome es insoportable #-

-Bien Zate, ahora voy yo- la expresión de Asusam no cambiaba pero en su cabeza estaba gritando. Cuando Gram levanto la cabeza de Asusam ella pudo ver sus horribles colmillos afilados dirigiéndose a su cuello y lo mordió, Asusam dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y luego soltó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos.

-# Tengo sueño, no puedo respirar, ¿Aquí acabare?, ¿Este será mi final?, Dannyel ¿Dónde estás? #- de pronto un sonido se escucho a lo lejos, Zate y Gram dejaron de comer.

-Maldición es Dannyel, rápido, ¡Límpiate y ocúltate Zate!- le dijo Gram mientras se quitaba la pañoleta del cuello.

-¿Qué haces Gram?-

-Tengo que ocultar todo rastro de que la mordí o Dannyel me matara- y Gram amarro la pañoleta al cuello de Asusam, -Tengo una buena excusa para haberle puesto la pañoleta al cuello, y Dannyel no podrá negarse, escóndete y vuelve con una rosa de sangre, solo una- dijo Gram colocando a Asusam con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué la rosa?, si yo puedo vencerlo- dijo Zate parándose.

-No, de hecho no puedes-

-¡El es...!-

-Sí, por eso no puedes, ni yo puedo- dijo Gram bajando la cabeza.

-Increíble, entonces si es poderoso, de acuerdo, una rosa de sangre para al anochecer, ¿En la cueva de ella?-

-Sí-

-Mmm, ¿No necesitas verte herido?- dijo Zate cruzando los brazos.

-Cierto, "Enversestatlen" (Heridas falsas tercera ilusión)- Gram cayó al suelo –Rápido n-no tienes tiempo ve-vete- dijo Gram cayendo desmayado.

Zate desapareció entre los árboles.

-# ¿Qué paso?, Estoy seguro de que sentí tensar el ambiente, eso significa que hay peligro, la última vez que sentí algo igual fue cuando Asusam se metió al capullo, fue una sensación horrible... ¿Qué es eso? #- Dannyel pudo ver un pedazo del vestido de Asusam -¡Sam! Sabía que no era bueno dejarla con Gram- fue corriendo hasta ella –Asusam ¿Qué tienes, estas bien?-

-N-nos ataco Zate, ¡Gh!, no pude detenerlo- dijo Gram tirado en el suelo.

-¡Gram!, ¿Por qué Asusam tiene tu pañoleta?-

-¡Kh!, pensé que no la olería p-pero me equivoque, pobre Asusam le falle-

-Pensé que te podías curar inmediatamente-

-Si puedo, pero tengo que recuperar mis fuerzas- dijo Gram sentándose.

-¿Por qué no se mueve?-

-Le aplico el "Senyon", una habilidad inmovilizadora temporal, dentro de un rato se aliviara- dijo Gram tronándose todos los huesos y estirándose.

-D-D-Dannyel...- comenzó a susurrar Asusam mientras abría sus ojos- Zate y Gram...- Asusam soltó un leve suspiro y se desmayo,

-Está gastando toda su energía, tendrá más o menos la mitad al medio día, ayúdame a llevarla a descansar- Dannyel la cargo y la llevo a su cueva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO en la cueva de Asusam...

- Dannyel, cuando Asusam despierte dile que no se levante, perdió mucha sangre, y que no hable o se sentirá peor-

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Tú qué harás?-

-Te dije que no me interrogues o te ira mal- Gram salió de la cueva y se adentro en el bosque.

-# Mmm, ¿Qué ira a hacer Gram? todavía no está curado #- en cuanto Gram estuvo lejos de Danny, el pudo ver un resplandor-# Ya decía yo que se había tardad bastante #-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Por un lugar en frente de Gram estaba Zate.

-Tenemos trabajo Gram-

-¿Del Rey Ciilk?-

-Si-

-¿Qué querrá ahora?-

-A tú noviecita, "_La reina de la flora_", dice que solo ella puede acabar con nosotros y además ella sabe la formula de la inmortalidad-

-¿Ciilk está en peligro?-

-No, es que sintió llegar al "_Destructor_" de nuestra especie-

-¡Dannyel!- dijo Gram frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto, y él sabe que la princesa esta aquí y llega a pensar lo peor-

-Sí, eso sería terrible- dijo Gram rascando su nuca y bajando la cabeza, y dejando de caminar.

-¿Lo dices por Ciilk o por ti?, espero qué sea por Ciilk porque si es por ti seria traición a la corona y te darían el peor castigo- dijo Zate caminando hacia Gram.

-Lo sé pero...-

-No me digas que sientes algo por esa humana-

-¡No!, no es eso, es solo que-

-¿Qué sucede?, lo peor no puede haber pasado aun-

-Te equivocas, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el vidente Onyzz? "Solo el primer beso de la reina de la flora tendrá el poder de salvarnos"-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Y eso qué?-

-Que ya no podemos contar con eso-

-¡¿Fue tu Kisimete?- pregunto Zate enfadado.

-¡No! , ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Pregunta tonta- dijo Zate, Gram cruzo sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Zate?-

-Es obvio, él como la miras, la forma en que le hablas, hasta la forma en que la muerdes, es más que lógico, ella te interesa- Gram bajo la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo tener nada con ella...- Gram medito unos momento para después darse cuenta de algo -¡Rayos!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Asusam puede hacer un capullo de energía-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-

-Despertara a medio día-

-De acuerdo tenemos que partir antes-

-Entendido; vuelve al apuesta de sol y no olvides las cosas-dijo Zate se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Por fin, pensé que volvería a preguntar, solo tengo que mantenerlo así- Gram volvió a la cueva, cuando llego a la cueva dijo -¿Ha dicho algo?-

-Lo intento hace un rato pero se lastimo la garganta y volvió a dormir-

-Curioso-

-¿Qué sucede Gram?-

- Los efectos del Senyon son más prolongados, ella está ocupando demasiada energía puede que hasta este gastando la vital-

-¿Vital?-

-Sí, la que se usa para sanar heridas, respirar y eso, si lo hace podría morir-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-

-No podamos hacer nada si despierta antes podría morir al instante o...-

-¿O qué?-

-Avanzara al próximo nivel-

-¿Nivel?-

-Sí, la reina de la flora tiene 4 etapas; Semilla, Botón, Rosa y Luz-

-Supongo que subirá a Luz ¿No?-

-No, de hecho no-

-¿A cuál subirá?-

-Al de "Rosa", el más agresivo y sádico-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues... no lo sé, lo que sé es que esa etapa domina a la princesa y la hace desear con el alma estar peleando y ver muertos por todas partes-

-Suena grotesco-

-Sí, pero si ella lograra resistir el impulso de matar todo el tiempo la leyenda será cierta-

-¿Leyenda?, ¿Cuál leyenda?-

-# ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué no puedo aprender a quedarme callado? #, No, ninguna olvídalo, # Mientras menos sepa mejor, no queremos que se entere de lo que no le concierne #-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Pasaron 2hrs y Gram salió de la cueva para comer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Pasaron 30min y volvió a entrar a la cueva "Ve a buscar musgo mojado Dannyel" le dijo cuando entro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Pasaron 40min antes de que Dannyel volviera con el musgo, lo puso en la frente de Asusam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Pasaron 70min y los dos estaban dormidos en el piso, Dannyel despertó y hecho un poco de tierra en el rostro de Gram. (N.A: en está parte me dio flojera pensar y puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente)

-¿¡Que, que, que pasa!- grito Gram despertándose.

-Jajajaja- rio Dannyel.

-Jajá, que gracioso Dannyel- dijo Gram con tono sarcástico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO Volvieron a pasar 30min antes de que cayeran dormidos otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 10 min después Dannyel despertó y a su vez Gram.

-Ya va a anochecer- dijo Dannyel.

-Sí, no tardara más de tres líneas-.

-¿Líneas?-

-Sí- Gram dibujo tres rayas en el suelo –Cuando mi sombra pase las tres rayas ella despertara-

-Mmm, entendido-

-Pero será ya tarde, entonces le daré un poco de mi energía para que despierte antes-

-¿No es… peligroso?-

-No, solo le daré un poco, no podrá hablar pero estará bien- Gram quito el musgo de la frente de Asusam y envés de eso puso su mano derecha, cerró los ojos, una luz roja comenzó a salir de la mano de Gram, cuando Gram apretó sus ojos su cabello negro comenzó a levantarse como si le soplara directamente el aire, sus orejas comenzaron a alargarse como si fueran de elfo, su cabello comenzó a tornarse rojo y de la raíz blanco.

-# Wow, nunca pensé que Gram al dar energía mostrara su verdadera forma #- Gram bajo la cabeza, en su frente comenzó a salir un diamante morado. Cuando la luz desapareció Asusam comenzó a abrir sus ojos y Gram quito su mano, el cabello de Gram volvió a caer sobre su frente.

-¡Asusam!, despertaste- dijo Dannyel.

-Que bien- dijo Gram con una débil sonrisa –Ya puedo cerrar los ojos un momento- Gram cayó al piso y el diamante se puso de color azul acua.

-Jajajaja, Gram deja de bromear y levante… ¿Gram?-

-Esta desmayado, ¿Danny?, ¡Dannyel!- los labios de Asusam se movían pero no salían sonidos o palabras.

-Mmm… parece que esta desmayado, Asusam ¿Estás bien?- Asusam movía sus manos desesperadamente –Calma, calma, no tienes nada malo, Gram te dio un poco de su energía para que te despertaras, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo, eso creo-

-N-no es-estoy m-muerto f-fantasma, ¡Ck!, solo débil, Holo, hola princesita- dijo Gram levantándose del suelo, Asusam se sentó en la cama sin bajar los pies al piso y plegándose a la pared de la cueva.

- ¡No puede ser!, Gram está en su forma normal que horror- dio en tono burlón Dannyel

-¿Qué sucede?,… Rayos, ¿De verdad te di tanta energía Asusam?-

-Sí, lo hiciste, ¿Hasta cuándo volverás a tu forma humana?- dijo Dannyel.

-Mmm, no lo sé, un par de días quizás, si tomo sangre en unos minutos- dijo Gram mirando a Asusam mientras ella tocaba la pañoleta que traía al cuello -Que buen banquete se dio Zate-

-¡CÁLLATE Gram!- Gram y Dannyel se quedaron boquiabiertos, los dos miraron a Asusam, ella tapó rápidamente su boca.

-# ¿¡Fui yo! , creo que si... pero...# Lo-lo siento, #Si, fui yo, ¡Ya tengo mi voz!#- Asusam bajo sus manos, cerró los ojos y respiro.

-¡Qué bien! ya puedes hablar-dijo Dannyel.

-Sí, que bien Asusi- el diamante de Gram se puso morado.

-# Que miedo, ¡Cambia de color! Pero ¿Qué significa? #- pensó Asusam al abrir sus ojos, en ese momento en las manos de Asusam apareció una rosa, la rosa era morada, su tallo era negro, sus hojas azules, desprendía una luz negra y un vapor rojo, en cuanto Asusam la levanto para observarla mejor la invadió un temor horrible, -# Es… es…una rosa de sangre, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Será que nos están atacando? #-

-# Por fin llego Zate, pensé que nunca llegaría, pero…ahora no creo que sea suficiente una sola rosa… #- de pronto comenzaron a llover cientos de rosas de sangre -#…creo que Zate pensó lo mismo #- Dannyel se quedo astático, el se apodero de él.

-¿¡Q-qué es esto!-Dannyel comenzó a moverse y a meterse a la cueva -¡Gram! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada Dannyel solo tengo una misión- Dannyel se metió corriendo a la cueva.

-¿Cuál misión? ¡Contesta Gram!- dijo Dannyel agarrando a Gram por el cuello de la camisa.

-Llevar a la Reina de la flora ante el Príncipe de los vampiros y pronto de todo el mundo- Dannyel soltó a Gram.

-No trates de resistirte Dannyel, es inevitable, me la llevare y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo Zate entrando a la cueva.

-¡Zate! , pensé que vendrías a anochecer- dijo Asusam.

-¿Ya sabias que venía Asusam?- dijo Dannyel.

-Claro, estos dos vampiros son la causa de que no me pudiera despertar en todo el día- Gram miro a Asusam.

-Eso era secreto Asusi-

-¿Secreto?, entonces tú… **¡Maldito Vampiro!**, traicionero, ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Calma Dannyel- dijo Zate –toma, una rosa para que te calmes, Jajajaja- Zate coloco un rosa de sangre en un bolsillo de Dannyel.

-¡Dannyel!- dijo Asusam, Dannyel comenzó a toser, tosió y tosió hasta llegar a escupir sangre, Dannyel no encontraba el momento para respirar ya que cada vez que lo intentaba tosía el doble de fuerte. Mientras Dannyel se ahogaba Asusam forcejeaba con Gram y Zate para que no la llevaran con Ciilk.

-Debemos hacer algo Zate, se está volviendo más fuerte y probablemente suba al siguiente nivel más rápido de lo que esperábamos-

-Tienes razón, la inmovilizare de nuevo-

-De acuerdo, pero a un nivel más alto-

-¡Senyon neydis (2º nivel)!-

-No de nuevo, odio esta sensación de no poder moverme y ser inútil todo el tiempo, de-déjenme sa-salir-

-No gastes energías princesita las vas a necesitar- dijo Zate.

-N-no me ¡TOQUEN!- una luz roja se desprendió de Asusam alejando a Gram y Zate de ella.

-¡Demonios, ya alcanzo el siguiente nivel!- en cuanto la luz se disipo revelo a una Asusam con un aura oscura y debajo de ella espinas negras.

- ¿Debería sentirme así tan débil y cansada? - Asusam cayó de rodillas, su respiración era pesada y lenta - ¿Es normal sentirme tan mareada?- cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Gram, no se está moviendo-

-Lo sé Zate-

-¿No deberíamos ir para atraparla?-

-Si quieres inténtalo, aunque no te lo recomiendo-

-Claro- bufo y se acerco a Asusam, al tratar de tocarla un fuerte choque eléctrico le hiso rebotar la mano

-Jajajaja- rio Gram.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-

-Claro, dah- dijo Gram acercándose a Zate

-Habérmelo dicho antes, ¿Y cómo la levantamos?-

-Necesitamos una rosa roja, cebolla, especias, una pluma de búho moteado-

-¿Y eso como para que?-

-Es una poción, la encerraremos en una rosa, la llevaremos con Ciilk y el brujo de la corte la regresara a su forma original-

-¿Y como se supone que la tocaremos?-

-Al volver a su forma humana el poder se habrá disipado y ya no será dañina-

-De acuerdo, empecemos…Pero ¿Qué haremos con él?- dijo mientras señalaba a Dannyel, quien comenzaba a perder el sentido

-Déjalo-

-¿No se recuperara?-

-Lo más toxico para un fantasma en este y otros mundos son las rosas de sangre, anda, busquemos los ingredientes- Gram y Zate fueron en busca de los materiales, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos los dos se volvieron a reunir en el mismo lugar

-Quedo inconsciente- dijo Zate

-¿No te dije? Bueno comencemos- Gram saco un recipiente donde metieron los ingredientes y los comenzaron a moler con una piedra –Listo ahora sostén la rosa frente a ella y esto lo rociamos sobre ella- Gram tomo la poción ya hecha y la vertió sobre el costado de Asusam

-Listo, empecemos-

-Recupero los poderes que has robado, más allá del tiempo, sin beneficio alguno, por los siglos de los siglos, por siempre jamás, solo tormento y sufrimiento conocerás- dijeron a coro Gram y Zate, en ese momento de Asusam se comenzaron a desprender esporas color azul y rojo que se metían a la rosa, tornándola de un color morado opaco

-Muy bien, ahora hay que llevarla con Ciilk- dijo Gram

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Que hacemos con el fantasma?-

-Primero lo primero, llevar a la princesa con Ciilk, después nos encargamos del fantasma-

-Sabes que si no llevas al fantasma te acusaran de no haberlo matado y probablemente de…-

-Sí, lo sé, te dije que luego nos encargamos de el- lo interrumpió Gram

-De acuerdo- Zate miro con desconfianza a Gram pero se decidió a seguirle mientras que guardaban la rosa -Entonces nos vamos- en la espalda de Zate aparecieron unas alas color verde opaco mientras que las de Gram eran de un tono azul metálico

Emprendieron vuelo hacia la tierra de los vampiros, "Akai Yuki" (N.A: nieve roja)

* * *

**R 15: fin del capitulo jajaja**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**_Paupua-chan_! gracias por comentar y sobre tus dudas mejor dimelas y yo las resuelvo o las aclaro e el proccimo capitulo jajajaja (risa malvada) perdon y si, te inspiraste y perdon si es tedioso pero no queria que se perdiera ningun detalle y... tambien... que más?...ammm... gracias por dejar comentario nos vemnos luego vale?**

**__****clau016****-kun:**

******que bueno que te guste y además pues creeo que desepciona un poco Dannyel no? llega al recate y de nuevo la pierde... ¡MALDITAS ROSAS DE SANGRE! jajaja pero bueno no te preocupes, lo mejor está por llegar y con respecto a la parte de la que hablas... es complicado porque yo pensaba hacerlo de pocos capitulos, y ps seguro lo terminare haciendo de como 15 o 16 pero eso sera porque se extiende la imajinacion, ya sabes y además te aseguro o almenos prometo que sentiras algo de lastima cuando se muera Gram... eso creeo jajaja**

**Comenten porfas! y gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye**


End file.
